You're Safe Now
by Livsy
Summary: The Unholy Trinity live in New York, Brittana is a paring (Quinn on her own) but they're all really close. On her way home from dance class, Brittany hears someone crying and she's shocked by who she finds. WARNING: CONTAINS NON-SEXUAL AGE PLAY.
1. Chapter 1- Surprise findings

WARNING: CONTAINS NON-SEXUAL AGE PLAY.

AN: This is stepping out of what I usually write but I thought I'd give it a go! I hope people who are into it enjoy. Please no hate, if this isn't your thing then don't read it, there is a warning.

A massive thank you to** flawlessario** for helping me with this chapter! If you like ageplay read her stories her writing is brilliant!

* * *

"Okay everyone, we're done for the day!" Brittany's dance teacher called as everyone packed up their things and left.

Brittany walked down the streets of New York and turned down a dark alley to get back to the warmth of her apartment and her two best girls.

She walked down the alley, being wary of any dangerous people and heard a faint whimper but she couldn't find the source of the noise. She carried on, not thinking anything of it, until she heard the noise again but this time it was louder and followed by crying.

She turned the corner and saw a small figure of a person with their knees clutched to their chest and was the source of the crying. It was dark so she couldn't really see them.

Slowly approaching the figure, Brittany kneeled down in front of them and spoke softly. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, as to not startle who she had now realised was a girl.

The girl slowly looked up, she had dirt on her face and her clothes weren't the cleanest.

Brittany put her phone torch on to get a better look at the girl and shock took over her when she saw who it was. "Rachel?" She said with wide eyes.

Rachel's eyes mimicked hers and she cried harder. Brittany tried to pull her into a hug but she tensed and tried to move away. "Rachel it's me, Brittany." She said noticing Rachel trying to move away from her.

"Swared." Rachel whimpered out between sniffs. Her voice was croaky but Brittany couldn't help but notice the slight infantile tone but she brushed it off and her heart broke for her friend.

"It's okay Rach, let's take you back to ours and get you cleaned up." Brittany said holding her hand out for Rachel to take.

Rachel didn't move she just sank further into herself, trying to make herself as small a possible

"Come on Rachel, it's okay, it's only me." Brittany said sweetly but Rachel just cried.

Brittany bent back down in front of Rachel and placed a hand on both of her knees she sighed when Rachel tensed even more.

"No, owie." Rachel whimpered as she pointed to her leg.

Brittany was defiantly surprised to hear Rachel, who normally spoke in paragraphs, talking like a small child but that wasn't her main concern right now. "Where does your leg hurt?" She asked softly.

Rachel pointed to her thigh and whimpered quietly.

"Can I just get you to put your legs out straight for me?" Brittany asked but Rachel shook her head.

She was shaking so Brittany took her coat of and draped it over Rachel's top half. "I need to look at your leg Rach." She sighed.

Rachel finally agreed and Brittany slowly pulled her leg out so it was straight. Rachel cried out in pain and Brittany went to console her by wiping away her tears but Rachel flinched away.

Brittany examined her leg and couldn't see anything striking, apart from a few bruises, some looked old and some looked new.

"Which part hurts the inside or the outside?" She asked putting her phone torch on Rachel's leg to get a better look. Rachel held up one finger to show the first option. "Okay, I'm going to ring Santana and get her to come help." Brittany said dialing her home number.

Panic rushed across Rachel's face at the mention of Santana's name. Although the girls became sort of friends near the end of school they didn't exactly have the best track record. She couldn't let Santana see her like this; she couldn't bear having someone laughing at how weak she was.

Brittany noticed her panic. "No, no, it's okay Santana's coming to help, she won't hurt you, you know that." Brittany said reassuringly.

Big Rachel knew that Santana wouldn't hurt her when she was like this. She wouldn't hurt her anyway, at least not physically but little Rachel didn't know that, she was too scared.

"San?" Brittany said once the phone was picked up.

"Hey Britt, you nearly home?" Santana asked normally.

"Yes, well I'm down that alley way near our apartment and I'll explain later but I'm with Rachel and she's hurt and cold but she won't let me near her and I need you to come help me get her to ours." Brittany said trying to keep as calm as possible but rushing.

"Whoa, slow down. You're with Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?" Santana asked in shock.

"Yes, can you just come, she's so cold and I'm worried she might freeze." Brittany said slightly panicking.

"Okay. I'm on my way and I'm bringing Quinn." Santana said as she hung up the phone.

"Quinn and Santana are just on their way sweetheart." Brittany said softly.

Rachel panicked even more, if it was possible. Santana _and_ Quinn, she had to get away! She attempted to scramble away from Brittany but the girl caught her just in time.

"Shh shh, calm down, it's okay." She cooed pulling Rachel onto her lap.

Rachel cried and struggled but Brittany held her tight, it was something she read up on. If someone was panicking, hold them tight.

"You're okay Rach, we're gonna get you clean and warm, you're safe." Brittany cooed, still holding Rachel close to her.

Rachel seemed to calm down a bit; she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"There we go." Brittany smiled once Rachel's crying had stopped completely. She was still tense but she wasn't trying to get away anymore.

Brittany didn't know why but she felt a strong need to keep Rachel safe, seeing her like this made her heart break.

They had all lost touch with Rachel and no one had heard from her in over six months, which did worry them. Now their worries were confirmed.

"Britt?" Santana called, walking down the dark alley with a flashlight, keeping close to Quinn,

Brittany looked up from Rachel and saw the light coming towards her.

Rachel tensed at the sound of Santana's voice. "Over here San!" She called back but not too loud, she didn't want to startle Rachel.

In a panic Rachel tried to get away again but only ended up hurting her leg more. She cried out in pain and her breathing started to get out of control.

"Shh shh, it's okay sweetheart. Breathe Rach." Brittany cooed taking deep breaths herself in hopes that Rachel would copy her.

Santana and Quinn walked towards them and were shocked by the sight of Brittany on the floor holding a terrified, hyperventilating Rachel. Both of their eyes were wide but Brittany gave them a sign to stop and a look that said she'd explain later.

Brittany carried on whispering calming words in Rachel's ear, while holding her tight, until she eventually calmed down. Quinn and Santana stayed quiet watching them, not wanting to upset Rachel further.

Santana slowly bent down in front of them and Rachel looked up with tear filled eyes, she look terrified and she was stiff in Brittany's arms. Santana was still trying to hide her shock.

This was not what she was expecting the next time she saw Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rachel." She said softly placing the blanket she brought with her over Rachel to keep her warm. Rachel flinched so Santana moved back a little. "Brittany's just going to lift you and we're going to take you back to ours okay?" Brittany moved when Rachel gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

Quinn smiled at how soft Santana was being, she rarely acted like this unless she was trying to protect someone she cared about and although she never used to admit it she cared about Rachel.

Brittany put an arm around Rachel's waist and legs and went carefully, trying not to hurt her leg. Rachel clung onto Brittany tightly and she carried her back to their apartment.

* * *

"We need to check her leg out then she can have a shower or bath if it's easier." Santana suggested once Brittany put her down on the sofa.

"Rachel, I'm just going to look at your leg, Brittany told me that you had some pain?" Quinn said softly, smiling at her.

Rachel nodded hesitantly and sunk down into the couch whimpering when Quinn touched her leg. She put her thumb in her mouth but Quinn pretended not to notice, she didn't want to upset Rachel further.

Santana on the other hand shot Brittany a confused look and Brittany just brushed her off, they'd all talk later.

Quinn examined Rachel's leg and pressed down along her thigh until Rachel let out a wince of pain and cried into the sofa.

"It's okay Rachel, just relax and it won't hurt so much." Quinn said softly, she reached out to rub Rachel's back as she was facing into the sofa but Rachel flinched and tensed so Quinn moved back.

"She's pulled a muscle in her leg, I can feel it. It should heal on it's own but I'll put some cream on it to help." Quinn said softly.

"Owie." Rachel whimpered around her thumb.

Brittany knelt down beside her and spoke softly. "I know sweetie, it's okay."

Both Santana and Quinn this time looked at her curiously but Brittany just ignored them, she clearly couldn't talk to them right now!

"Rachel can you look at me please?" Brittany asked softly, Rachel shook her head and hid her face more, not wanting them to see her thumb but it gave her too much comfort to stop. Brittany caught on to this. "We're not going to judge you Rach, I promise." She said honestly.

Rachel slowly looked up at Brittany to see a warm, honest smile plastered on her face and she relaxed ever so slightly.

"Do you want to have a bath? It might help relax your leg." Brittany asked with a calming tone.

Rachel nodded and Brittany smiled. "Can we help you to the bathroom?" She asked.

Rachel nodded again; she was in too much pain to walk on her own. Brittany and Quinn helped Rachel to the bathroom while Santana got her some clothes.

They sat her on the toilet seat and Quinn ran the bath. Rachel fumbled around with her top and skirt, she let out a frustrated sigh, she was too tired and weak to do anything.

Brittany noticed her struggle and slowly walked over to her, "Do you want some help?" She asked softly.

Rachel tensed but nodded sadly. "He'p." She whimpered.

Brittany smiled and pulled Rachel's top over her head and unzipped her skirt. Rachel was completely stiff and she wouldn't look at Brittany.

Brittany tried to hold back her shock and tears when she saw how many bruises Rachel had. She carefully moved her over to the bath and sat her on the side.

Quinn also had a hard time not crying when she saw the girl's body, she also looked very underweight.

"Rach, you need to relax Hun." Quinn said softly, noticing how tense Rachel was.

Rachel didn't relax and Quinn sighed. "Brittany and I will be right outside. If you need anything just shout okay?"

They left the room passing the clothes Santana had laid out. Just as Quinn went to say something to Brittany about being worried leaving Rachel alone in there, they heard a loud thud followed by a cry of pain.

Both girls rushed to the door but they stopped when they reached Quinn's bathroom. "Wait, she might be naked." Quinn said worriedly, not wanting to upset Rachel further.

"Quinn, I don't care, open the door." Brittany said uncharacteristically forceful, she was in a panic hearing Rachel's sobs.

Quinn nodded and opened the door to find Rachel in a ball on the floor, sobbing. It broke both of their hearts and Santana rush in behind them.

"What happened I heard a bang?" She said worriedly, then she saw Rachel and lost all thought and scooped her up off the ground and into her lap.

Rachel cried out loudly and it startled all three girls. Santana looked down at her and realised she wasn't with them, she was off in her own world and whatever she was thinking about was scaring her, a lot.

Santana cooed soothing words in her ear hoping to get her to calm down and notice them. "Rach, can you hear me? It's Santana, you're safe." Santana spoke softly, not something she was used to doing but seeing Rachel like this brought it out in her and she just wanted to protect her.

Rachel's sobs had calmed down and she just had hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Brittany and Quinn watched, feeling helpless.

Rachel seemed to be coming back to them; she let out a choked cry and started coughing. Santana rubbed her back and she stopped after a few coughs.

As soon as Rachel registered what was going on she threw herself off Santana's lap in a panic, putting herself in a position much like the one Brittany had found her in. She was cold and completely naked but that didn't worry her. She just wanted the horrible images out of her head.

Santana actually had tears in her eyes threatening to flow over but she blinked them back and looked behind her at Quinn and Brittany for some help.

Both girls moved over and sat by Rachel. She wasn't crying anymore but she was shaking. "Come on let's get you in the nice warm bath hey?" Quinn cooed.

Rachel flinched but Quinn pulled her up slowly and helped her into the bath. Rachel seemed to relax slightly once she was situated in the bath.

Santana went into the kitchen to have some time to gather her thoughts and made Rachel a sandwich.

Quinn grabbed the bath puff and lathered up some soap on it. She handed it to Rachel and Rachel slowly washed herself. It was very clumsily because she was extremely tired and in pain.

Once she was finished Quinn grabbed the cup on the edge of the tub and filled it with water. "Can I wash your hair?" She asked softly, noticing how tired Rachel was.

Rachel froze for a second but nodded and slowly tipped her head back. Quinn poured warm water on her hair a few times then got some shampoo on her hand. She reached out to wash her hair but Rachel flinched and let out a small whimper.

Quinn frowned. "It's okay, I'm just going to wash your hair and rinse it then when you come out we can go to bed." Quinn told her. She kept her voice quiet and soft and hoped that the mention of bed would make Rachel more wiling.

She waited for Rachel to relax a bit before she washed the shampoo into her slightly matted hair. Rachel closed her eyes and seemed to fully relax while Quinn massaged her head.

Brittany grabbed a towel and held it out for Rachel she wrapped it round her and helped her step out the bath. Rachel's whole body was tense. Brittany sighed and helped her walk over to Quinn's bed.

With the help of Quinn they got her to lie down on the bed and her thumb went straight in her mouth. Both girls smiled and Brittany moved away from the bed and poked her head out the door.

"Hey San, can you bring me the cream? It's labelled for bruises." She asked sadly.

Santana grabbed the cream and walked into the room to find Rachel lying down, wrapped in a towel, seemingly half asleep.

"I made her a sandwich, she needs to eat. Can you try and keep her awake for it?" Santana asked before she left the room to make Brittany some food as well and Quinn nodded.

Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair soothingly. "Rachel sweetie, can you stay awake to eat something, then I promise you can sleep." She cooed.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she flinched slightly at the touch but Quinn carried on and she relaxed eventually.

While Rachel was occupied looking at Quinn, Brittany took her towel off and gently rubbed cream over Rachel's bruises.

Rachel winced and started crying softly. It was a mix between embarrassment and the fact that she was so tired. Tears streamed down her face, Quinn cooed reassuring words to her. "You're okay Rach, nothing's going to happen. It's just some cream for your bruises." Quinn explained sweetly.

When Brittany was done, Quinn quickly put the hair dryer on Rachel's hair, she put it on low so it wasn't too loud and Rachel actually didn't seem to mind, she liked the warmth from it.

"You go talk to Santana, I'll get her dressed." Brittany told Quinn who nodded and left the room.

Brittany quickly but carefully got her dressed, having to ignore Rachel's cries and protests because she needed to keep her warm and Brittany just wanted to get this over with so Rachel could sleep.

Quinn walked into the kitchen to find Santana nursing a coffee to her chest. "Where's Britt?" She asked after noticing Quinn.

"She said she would get Rachel dressed while I talk to you." Quinn said taking a seat at the table next to Santana.

Santana nodded. "How is she?"

"She's tired and scared." Quinn said honestly, getting up to make herself a coffee.

"She is scared, yes, but there's more to this. I've seen Rachel scared before but she still spoke like an adult and I'm pretty sure she didn't suck her thumb." Santana said calmly. To Quinn's surprise there was no judgment or sarcasm in her voice, just genuine concern.

Quinn sighed; she'd noticed the way Rachel was acting as well. "I'm really worried."

"Me too. We can try and talk to her in the morning. She might be more talkative after some sleep." Santana suggested.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "But I'm still not sure why she's acting younger. I mean we all know Rachel well and she likes to talk in long, very adult sentences. She just looks so scared and every time I touch her she flinches." Quinn said sadly.

"I'm not sure either but we need to just go with it for now until we know more." Santana said.

Both girls sat in comfortable silence for a while before Quinn spoke again. "So we just treat her like a toddler?" She asked curiously.

Santana shrugged. "If that's what she wants. I mean, I don't really get it but there must be a reason."

Quinn seemed to think about this for a moment, she nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Brittany finally managed to calm Rachel down and she came out of the room.

Quinn walked over to them and they took Rachel over to the kitchen and got her situated at the table. Quinn sat next to her and Rachel let Quinn feed her half the sandwich. The three girls spoke quietly to each other in hopes Rachel would feel more comfortable, until Rachel decided she'd had enough and her thumb went in her mouth.

Quinn gave her a warm smile and took Rachel back to her room and got her situated in bed, climbing in next to her.

Rachel was still very tense and wary, she moved as far away from Quinn as possible and Quinn gave her some space, she didn't want to push.

Santana and Brittany said good night to both of the girls, even though Rachel was already asleep. They placed a kiss on both girls' foreheads and left the room.

"Me and Quinn decided to let her get some rest so we can all talk in the morning and work out what's going on." Santana told Brittany quietly, sitting on the couch.

"Good idea, maybe if she gets some sleep she will be more willing to talk." Brittany said simply.

"Britt, did you notice the way Rachel was acting?" Santana asked curiously, wondering if Brittany had picked up on it too.

"What like a toddler? Yeah." Brittany said, she almost looked like she was going to say more but didn't.

"We were also talking about that. What do you think it is?" Santana asked, cuddling to Brittany's side.

"I think it's her way if escaping whatever happened." Brittany suggested.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, relishing in the warmth of her girlfriend.

"I mean she's scared, right? What ever happened must have been bad and acting young is her way of dealing with it. I've heard of it before, people do it to feel safe." Brittany said quietly, so she didn't wake Rachel or Quinn.

"I feel awful, I should have known something was up when no one had heard from her in such a long time." Santana said on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. How were you supposed to know? We all tried to get in contact with her." Brittany said hugging Santana tightly and placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"It just brings back so many memories of my mom. Did you see her bruises?" Santana said and she started crying.

"I know. We'll fix this baby, I promise." Brittany cooed softly. She held Santana tight and waited for her to let it all out, it was rare for Santana to show her emotions. "I think we should go to bed. It's been long evening." She said with a yawn. Santana nodded in agreement and they turned in for the night.

* * *

Hope people liked that? I've been really nervous about posting this because I've read hate on other age play stories but never mind!


	2. Chapter 2 - Trust

AN: wow! Thank you for all the follows, favorites and kind words! Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Quinn was woken up by the soft sounds of crying next to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see tears streaming down Rachel's cheeks.

"Hey Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn said moving Rachel's hair out of her face. Rachel didn't flinch but simply cried.

"You need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you sweetie." She cooed.

"Wet." Rachel whimpered out. Quinn took a moment to figure it out but she caught on.

"Shall we get you cleaned up sweetheart?" Quinn cooed softly. She wasn't really sure how to treat Rachel but this felt right and she seemed to respond to it well. Rachel nodded but cried some more through embarrassment.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay." She cooed, lying Rachel on the bed and pulling her wet pyjama bottoms off. She led Rachel to the bathroom and got her cleaned up. Rachel was too out of it to really know what was happening, her head killed from all the crying and she was still really tired.

"Does this happen often sweetie?" Quinn asked softly, wondering if this was a one off thing. Silent tears streamed down Rachel's cheeks as she nodded.

Quinn gave her a warm smile and wiped away the tears. Rachel automatically put her thumb in her mouth for comfort. "That's okay, you're all clean now." She was happier that Rachel wasn't flinching anymore but she still wouldn't let her too close.

Quinn quickly and tiredly changed the sheets. She tucked Rachel back in to get a few more hours of sleep before she had to get up and figure out what to do.

* * *

A few hours later, at a more normal time to wake up, Quinn heard the soft voices of Brittany and Santana in the kitchen and she slowly removed herself from the bed, so she didn't wake Rachel up, and went out to see her best friends.

"Hey guys." She said quietly.

Both girls smiled and Quinn's sleepy state and bed hair. Brittany pulled Quinn into a tight hug and said good morning to her followed by Santana.

"We all really need to talk before Rachel gets up and once she's up we need to talk with her as well." Quinn said turning more seriously.

Brittany and Santana nodded in agreement and they moved to the couch.

"Me and San were talking last night, did she tell you?" Quinn directed her question to Brittany who nodded.

"Yeah, we spoke after you guys went to bed and I told San why I think Rachel is acting like a toddler." Brittany replied.

"What _do_ you think?" Quinn asked.

"I think it's her way of escaping." Quinn nodded, she was sort of thinking the same thing.

Quinn looked at Brittany and Santana and they could both tell she had something to say but they waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"Rachel had an accident last night." She said sadly.

"What sort of accident? Did she hurt herself?" Santana asked growing increasingly worried.

"No, she wet the bed." Quinn replied softly.

Santana was slightly relieved that Rachel was okay, well that she hadn't hurt herself but her heart pained and she felt sorry for Rachel. "What did you do?" She asked.

"I woke up to her crying and I asked her what was wrong and she said 'wet' she sounded so sad and scared. I cleaned her up and changed the sheets." Quinn told them sadly. "I asked her if it happened often and she nodded." She sighed.

Santana smiled sadly, she got up and grabbed her keys. "I'm going to the store, ring me if you need me." She gave Brittany a sweet kiss on the lips and Quinn a kiss on the forehead and left the apartment.

Both girls were a little confused at Santana's sudden need to go to the store but they brushed it off when they heard a whimper come from Quinn's room. They quickly went in there and Quinn moved towards Rachel.

"Hey sleepy head, did you sleep well?" Quinn cooed softly, moving the hair away from Rachel's face.

Rachel gave a small nod but her face dropped when she remembered what had happened and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey it's okay, what's wrong Rach?" Quinn said kneeling down besides Rachel.

"Sowey I wet." She whispered sadly, hoping Brittany didn't hear her. It was the most she had said since they found her and Quinn was happy that at least she was talking more.

"That's okay Rachie, accidents happen." Quinn cooed. She wasn't sure where the nick name came from but Rachel eyes lit up for a few seconds when she said it and Quinn smiled. Rachie it was.

Quinn did find this a little weird. Not what Rachel was doing exactly, just that she'd known Rachel for years; the girl was always so grown up and driven. She promised herself she would do anything to keep Rachel safe and if that meant treating her like a small child then so be it.

"You're thinking too loud." Brittany said joining Quinn and Rachel on the bed.

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts by Brittany's voice and she smiled sadly. Rachel seemed to be not listening so Quinn spoke quietly to Brittany.

"I was just thinking about keeping her safe no matter what, even if it means treating her like a baby."

"I was thinking that last night and I think San was too. I don't know there's just something about this that feels right." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to go in the kitchen and get some breakfast Rachie?" Quinn asked Rachel kindly.

Rachel didn't respond, she didn't even seem to hear. Quinn frowned, she wasn't focused at all. "Rachie sweetheart, look at me." She said softly starting to run her hands through Rachel's hair.

Rachel jumped a little and look at Quinn. "Hey there, where'd you go sweetie?" She asked kindly.

"Sowey." Rachel said sadly.

"It's okay my love, you don't need to be sorry." Quinn said with a soft smile. "Shall we go into the kitchen for breakfast?" She asked again.

Rachel nodded and she was moved to the table, her leg was feeling a lot less painful but she was still limping slightly.

"What would you like Rachie?" Quinn asked walking over to the fridge.

"Nofin'." Rachel said quietly and she hid her face as best as she could in the chair.

Quinn walked back over to her and kneeled down so she could see Rachel's face. "You have to eat something sweetheart." She said calmly.

Rachel whimpered quietly so Brittany stepped in. "She can have some of my toast." She said in a half whisper to Quinn who nodded.

Brittany brought over hers and Quinn's toast and an extra piece for Rachel and sat opposite them.

Quinn smiled and she leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek as a thank you and Brittany smiled back.

"Rachie, do you want some toast?" Brittany said to Rachel, picking up on Quinn's nickname.

Rachel looked up to her and nodded but she pointed to Quinn and opened her mouth. Quinn smiled and fed her some toast while eating her own. Even if it wasn't much, she was glad to see that Rachel was slightly warming up to them.

Once breakfast was finished Brittany helped a fussy Rachel over to the sofa and gently sat her down.

"'Inn." She whimpered looking around the apartment.

"Quinn's just over there in the kitchen, can you see her?" Brittany asked sweetly, pointing to Quinn. Rachel still wasn't comfortable with any of the girls but she felt a little better with Quinn. Quinn waved and giggled but Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she whimpered.

Quinn frowned and moved over to Rachel and sat next to her. "Oh, what happened Rachie?" She cooed gently.

"'Inn." Rachel cried out as she hid her face in the sofa, lying flat out on her stomach.

"I'm right he sweetie, can you tell me why you're upset?" Quinn asked rubbing Rachel's back. Rachel did tense this time but not for long before she relaxed at the touch, she shook her head no. She didn't know why she was crying. She was just afraid and confused about why they were letting her act this way without even a single tease or horrible comment and instead actually trying to look after her. This would never last, she thought.

Rachel calmed down just as Santana came through the door with some bags in her hands.

Rachel tensed and Santana quickly put the bags in her and Brittany's room before going back to greet the girls.

"Hey babe, what did you buy?" Brittany asked after giving Santana a lingering kiss.

"Just some stuff. I'll show you later." She smiled and winked at Brittany. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" She cooed turning to Rachel who was still very tense and had a white knuckle grip on the sofa.

Rachel didn't respond but Santana still smiled and sat next to Brittany.

"Right, I think we all need to have a chat." She said softly and panic rushed across Rachel's eyes and she put her thumb in her mouth. "It's okay Rach, you don't have to speak if you don't want to okay? Just nod yes or no."

Rachel nodded slowly and Santana smiled. "Good. First of all Rachel, I want you to know that despite our past all three of us are here for you and we're not going to judge you in any way. I understand if you don't believe us or you're still scared but I promise you're safe." Santana started softly, Quinn and Brittany smiled and nodded in agreement.

Rachel nodded that she understood and Santana carried on. "Now, you don't have to talk but I'm going to ask you a few questions which would really help us if you answered in some way." Rachel nodded. She seemed to be responding well to the soft lull Santana's voice had taken on.

"Are you in any pain sweetheart?" She asked kindly and Rachel once again nodded. "Can you hold up one to ten on your fingers, one is not much pain ten is a lot." Rachel held up five fingers. "Is that five because you're only in a bit of pain or five because you don't want take your thumb out?" Rachel shook her head no, she was only in a little pain.

Santana nodded and smiled. "Do you want a hot water bottle for your leg sweetheart?" She asked kindly and Rachel nodded.

Quinn was still shocked at hearing Santana speak so softly. Brittany wasn't as much because Santana spoke to her sweetly as well but seeing her treat Rachel like this brought a smile to both girls faces.

Santana got up and quickly made a hot water bottle for Rachel while she let she girl have a minute to herself. She came back and gently placed the bottle to where Rachel pointed and sat back down. "Can Quinn ask you some questions?" She asked and Rachel turned to Quinn, who looked calm, and she nodded.

"How old are you sweetheart?" She asked sweetly. She knew how old Rachel was because physically, they were the same age but right now, mentally she was wondering what Rachel would say.

Rachel looked conflicted and she seemed to think about this for a while before holding up 3 fingers but then she hid her face in the sofa scared that the remarks and nasty comments we're coming but they never did.

All three girls exchanged kind looks with one another seemingly thinking the same thing. Baby Rachel was so cute.

"Well we defiantly can't have a baby out on the streets can we?" Quinn cooed softly and Rachel looked up at her with a confused expression.

Big Rachel was confused at why they were okay with this and worried that it would all be one big joke, but little Rachel just wanted to be looked after and loved.

"Is big Rachel going to come out any time soon and tell us what happened to her?" Santana asked softly but Rachel vigorously shook her head no and started crying.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Santana cooed. "That's fine we just wanted to know. You can tell us when you're ready, in your own time and we will be here to listen but until then I'd like to show you something's I brought." Santana told Rachel calmly, trying to distract her. "Come on then, let's go to mine and Brittany's room and I'll show you." She said holding her hand out for Rachel to take if she wanted.

To all of their surprise, Rachel took Santana's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up but she looked at Quinn almost silently asking her to come.

"Do you want Quinn and Brittany to come too?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded.

All four girls made their way to Santana and Brittany's room and Santana sat Rachel down on the bed, who looked at Quinn. "'Inn sit?" She asked and Quinn smiled and sat next to her. She was warming up.

"I brought these for you because I thought they would help you but it's your choice if you want to use them okay sweetheart?" Santana told Rachel reaching for the bag and taking some things out.

The first thing she got out was a grey, very soft bunny and handed it to Rachel who nuzzled it and gave a small smile.

"Fank you Sanna." She whispered. Santana smiled at her and got out the second item it was three pacifiers and Rachel's eyes lit up for a second before she blushed.

"Do you want to try them Rachie?" Quinn asked softly and Rachel hid her face behind her new bunny. "It's okay if you want to." She cooed and Rachel looked over at the pacifiers and back at Quinn then nodded slowly.

"Okay we can sterilise them in a bit." Santana said before she pulled out the last item, a bag of diapers. After hearing that Rachel wet herself regularly she didn't want Rachel or Quinn for that matter to go through last night again but she was going to leave it up to Rachel.

"For me?" Rachel asked turning more shy and looking at Quinn for some sort of reassurance. She was still worried this was just a joke.

"If you want Rachie." Quinn smiled, she silently thanked Santana for the idea and Rachel seemed to think for a while.

"Aww time?" She asked quietly.

"If you want or just at night it's all up to you. Just remember sweetie, we're not going to judge you and you're safe." Santana told her kindly.

"Um, now?" Rachel asked so quietly only Quinn could hear because she was sat quite close.

"You want to wear one now Rachie?" Quinn asked her softly and Rachel's eyes filled with tears, threatening to over flow. "Hey, it's okay, that's absolutely fine sweetheart. Its nothing to be ashamed of or upset about." Quinn cooed as she wiped Rachel's tears.

Rachel gave a teary nod and Quinn smiled. "Who do you want to change you?" She asked kindly.

Rachel pointed to Quinn and put her thumb in her mouth, reminding Santana she needed to sterilise the pacifiers.

"Okay sweet girl lets go." Quinn said holding her hand out for Rachel who took it and squeezed it to say thank you from big Rachel but she wasn't ready to come out and talk yet. Quinn squeezed back in recognition.

Quinn got Rachel lying down on the bed and she pulled out a diaper and pulled down Rachel's pants. Rachel was very tense and wary. She still wasn't too sure of this. Quinn quickly taped the diaper up and pulled Rachel's pants back up. "There we go Rachie." She smiled.

Quinn pulled Rachel to a sitting position and Rachel looked down at the bulge in her pants. She stood up and looked in the full length mirror and pouted.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Quinn asked running her hands through Rachel's long hair soothingly. Quinn was glad that Rachel didn't flinch or tense much with her but she was still wary, mostly of Santana but she hoped they could earn her trust.

"Can 'ee it." She whimpered pointing to her diaper in the mirror.

"That's okay, it's only us in the house and if you want to wear one when we go out we can find you something that covers it up." Quinn said reassuringly but Rachel didn't looked convinced.

"Britty 'n' Sanna laff?" She asked worriedly.

"No of course not sweetheart. No one in this house will laugh, I promise." She said kindly. "And Sanna brought them so I doubt she'd laugh and Britty is well, she's Britty, she finds you adorable and I don't blame her." Quinn teased, tapping Rachel's nose eliciting a light giggle from the girl and it was lovely to hear her laugh.

Quinn helped Rachel over to the kitchen where Santana was sterilising the pacifiers, so they were okay for Rachel to use.

Rachel slightly limped over to Santana and pulled her sleeve to get her attention. Santana turned to her with a warm smile. "Hey sweet girl." She cooed.

"Sanna I haff?" She asked shyly, pointing to the sterilised pacifiers.

"Hold on sweetie, wait for them to cool down." Santana said kindly and Rachel pouted.

"Pouty." Santana teased. "They'll be done in a minute." She told her.

She tested them and minute later and handed one to Rachel who didn't take it but instead opened her mouth for Santana to put it in for her. Santana laughed and popped it in her mouth and Rachel gave a small, shy smile around it. "Fank you Sanna." She said quietly and she limped over to the couch and grabbed her bunny, sitting down near to Brittany who was watching TV.

"Hey Rachie, you okay sweetheart?" She asked her softly and Rachel nodded and nuzzled her bunny.

"Britty co'd." She pouted.

Brittany smiled and got up. "I'll go get you a nice warm blanket so you can snuggle up." She said sweetly and Rachel smiled, which Brittany was glad to see.

Brittany came back with a pink fluffy blanket and got Rachel to lay down, she got her snuggled up in the blanket and Rachel looked content just to lay there and watch, although she was fighting sleep more and more but wouldn't give in.

Quinn noticed and she walked over and knelt down besides her. "Why don't you have a little nap sweetheart?" She said softly but Rachel didn't seem to like this idea.

Tears built in her eyes at the idea of going to sleep. Bad things happened when she was asleep, her nightmares were getting worse and would always wake her up. Not that she got much sleep on a park bench.

"No s'eep, bad dweams." She whimpered and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Quinn's heart broke for the girl. She just wished she knew what happened so she could help more.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe here." She cooed gently wiping away Rachel's tears with the pads of her thumbs. "What kind of bad dreams Rachie?"

"D s'ary man owie." She whimpered around her pacifier, with hot tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Who's the scary man baby?" Quinn asked gently.

Rachel's crying turned into sobs and she started violently shanking at all the memories. Brittany and Santana stood close by watched, waiting to step in if needed.

"No go back, no owie." She whimpered covering her face.

"Shh, you're okay, relax sweetheart you're not going anywhere." Quinn cooed, prying Rachel's arms from her face and cupping her cheek.

Rachel's eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was ragged. "Rachie look at me sweetheart." Quinn said softly, after a few minutes of Quinn caressing Rachel's cheek with her thumb, Rachel hesitantly opened her eyes. "There we go, good girl, you're okay." Rachel's shaking calmed and she seemed to have warn herself out from all the crying.

"Hol' me?" She whimpered, to Quinn's surprise. Quinn carefully scooped Rachel up into her arms and was happy that Rachel was finally letting them look after her.

"Close your eyes baby, I won't let you go." She cooed, rubbing Rachel's back before her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"You're good at that." Santana said quietly, after watching Quinn calm Rachel down and get her to sleep.

Quinn just simply smiled at her and looked back down at Rachel, who looked peaceful.

"You're also gonna be there a while." Brittany added jokingly.

"I don't mind." Quinn shrugged. She really didn't, she just wanted to hold Rachel and keep her safe.

Both girls moved over to sit with Quinn and Rachel. Santana put a pillow under Quinn's arm that was cradling Rachel's head and back, Quinn smiled in thanks.

"Hey San, where did you get the idea to buy all that stuff anyway?" Quinn asked with interest.

"I couldn't sleep last night so when Britt fell asleep I came in here and researched Rachel's behaviour and what to do and came up with that." Santana told them and Quinn nodded for her to go on. "I was unsure about it at first but when you told me about the bed wetting I thought it was worth a try." She shrugged and smiled down at Rachel when she heard soft suckling noises. Although she wouldn't admit it fully, little Rachel made her heart melt.

* * *

An hour later Rachel started to stir and Quinn looked away from the TV and smiled down the sleepy girl.

"Hey Rachie, how was your nap?" She cooed. Rachel looked panicked and Rachel started to cry.

"Oh my, what's wrong baby girl?" She asked softly, holding Rachel close.

Rachel started to squirm in Quinn's arms and managed to get free and make a bolt for the bathroom before Quinn had time to stop her. She cried out in pain from moving her leg too fast.

Luckily for Quinn, Brittany caught Rachel round the waist before she made it to the bathroom and she cried harder.

"Hey, slow down, what happened sweetheart?" She cooed holding onto Rachel but Rachel was just getting herself more worked up and none of them could figure out why.

She started gasping for breath and Quinn stepped in. She automatically picked Rachel up and placed her on her hip and Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist. "Rachie, calm down honey. You're okay, just breathe so we can talk about why you're so scared." She cooed and Rachel started to focus on Quinn and eventually calmed down.

"Good girl, nice deep breaths for me." Quinn said calmingly.

She carried Rachel to the sofa and placed her so she was straddling her lap. Rachel automatically put her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel hair until she was completely relaxed.

"Can you tell me what got you all worked up sweetheart?" Quinn asked softly.

"I no mean to." Rachel sniffled out quietly. Although she was in her little mind set, her big mind set was still there and she seemed stuck between the two of wanting to be cared for and being too embarrassed.

Quinn tried to work out what was wrong when Santana came back out of her room with the pack of diapers and it finally clocked. How did Santana always know what to do?

She felt Rachel's diaper to be sure and it was heavier. "Come on Rachie, let's get you changed." Quinn said kindly and Rachel went tense.

"No, I no mean to." She cried.

"I know you didn't sweetheart. It's okay, that's what the diaper is for." She said carrying Rachel to her room and laying her down on the bed.

She made quick work of changing her and Rachel had finally calmed down. "Rachie can I tell you something honey?" Quinn asked kindly.

Rachel nodded. "It's okay to be little, you know. We're going to look after you and keep you safe." Quinn was actually trying to reassure teenage Rachel as well but she kept her voice soft. Rachel gave a small grateful smile in recognition.

Rachel was now admiring Quinn's room, looking around at the pictures, mostly of the three girls and one with everyone from glee.

She pointed to the picture of them all and Quinn smiled and handed her the picture. Rachel sat up and Quinn could see her demeanour change for a moment while she looked at them all, but she soon returned to being young again. She handed the photo back and waddled off into the lounge. Quinn placed the photo down and followed Rachel out.

"Hey Rachie, do you want some lunch? Britty made us pasta." Santana asked softly, holding her hand out for Rachel.

Rachel looked conflicted, she wasn't sure if she had a choice or were they going to force her like... He did.

Images of _him_ shoving boiling hot food in her mouth as a punishment for arguing back flashed through her mind and she burst into tears.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel trying to calm her down but Rachel screamed out in fear and Quinn had never heard anything like it.

Santana walked over trying to think of what to do. "She needs touch to get her to focus." Santana thought for a moment. "Quinn do that thing you do with her hair. " She suggested as she'd seen Quinn do that a few times and it seemed to help Rachel relax.

Quinn did as she was told using one hand to cup Rachel's cheek and the other hand soothingly going through her hair. The gentle touch got Rachel to focus and she eventually calmed down and leaned into Quinn's hand for comfort. Quinn smiled and carried on until Rachel was relaxed.

"You okay now Rachie?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel nodded and Quinn led her to the sofa. Rachel sat side ways on her lap and rested her head on Quinn's chest. "What scared you sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"Owie, hot." Rachel whimpered.

"What's hot Rachie?" Quinn asked kindly.

"D fwood." Rachel said pointing to the table.

"We won't give you anything thing that's too hot I promise." Quinn said reassuringly.

Rachel gave a small nod but she was still scared. "Hwair." She asked softly, loving the comfort of Quinn playing with her hair.

Quinn smiled and started to run her fingers through Rachel's hair again and Rachel snuggled into her.

Santana and Brittany brought over Rachel and Quinn's pasta and they ate on the sofa.

Santana sat next to Quinn on the side Rachel was facing. "Do you want Sanna to feed you or do you want to do it yourself?" She asked kindly.

"Sanna." Rachel said quietly. "No hot pee." She whimpered seeing the steam coming off the bowl.

"I'll blow it and made sure it's not too hot, okay baby?" Rachel opened her mouth and Santana blew the fork and made sure it wasn't too hot before she fed Rachel.

Rachel smiled when she realised that it wasn't hot and it was yummy! "Dat nice Sanna!" She said sweetly, perking up a lot.

"Mmm, Britty's a good cook isn't she?" Santana smiled seeing Rachel become a bit more confident.

Rachel turned her head to look at Brittany who was smiling. "Fank you Britty, yummy." Rachel said softly.

"You're welcome baby girl!" Brittany cooed.

Rachel blushed, she was letting herself deeper into her little mind set the more safe she felt and although she didn't completely trust them she was getting there. She turned back and opened her mouth for another bite, Santana fed her between bites until Rachel turned away.

"Do you not want any more Rachie?" Santana asked.

"Full Sanna." Rachel said pointing to her tummy.

"Okay sweetheart, if you get hungry later you can have something else."

Rachel nodded and looked up at Quinn. "Binky pee." She said sweetly.

"Britt can you pass me a pacifier please?" Quinn asked.

Brittany smiled and handed the pacifier to Quinn who placed it in Rachel mouth. Rachel suckled happily and leaned into Quinn for comfort.

* * *

The next day was uneventful, Rachel seemed to be more relaxed but the three girls could see the glint of fear in her eyes when certain things happened like dinner but she was trusting all of the girls more, especially Quinn.

Later the next evening Rachel had eaten dinner and had a bath. She seemed to have gotten quieter throughout the evening but they all put it down to her getting tired.

Quinn tucked her into bed and went to leave the room but she turned around when she heard a whimper "'Inn 'tay." Rachel said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"You want me to stay Rachie?" She asked softly and Rachel gave a teary nod.

"Okay sweetheart." Quinn smiled. She reached over to the bed side and grabbed one of Rachel's pacifiers and Rachel accepted it happily.

Quinn could see her relax once she started to suckle. She caressed the side of Rachel's head and Rachel gave a small smile around the pacifier.

Quinn stared humming a random song that came into her head and Rachel's eyes fluttered shut. She continued until her breathing was even and she was completely fast asleep before she joined Brittany and Santana for their movie night.

The tree girls snuggled down to watch a movie, which is what they tried to do at least one night a week. This time Quinn had picked Mary Poppins because who doesn't love a classic?

After the movie Santana turned to Quinn after thinking for a while. "What are we going to do about you going to college tomorrow Quinn?" She asked.

Quinn was studying to be a psychiatrist and she had been shadowing one for a few months as part of her course. She was doing really well and it was defiantly helping her with Rachel.

Quinn frowned, she hadn't thought of that. "Well you and Brittany will be home, won't you? You can look after Rachel."

"She trusts you the most; we'll see how she reacts in the morning." Santana said nervously.

"She trusts you both too. If she freaks out call me and I'll come home as soon as I can." Quinn reassured them. She placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. "I'm going to bed now, I'm gonna explain to Rachel what's going to happened I the moring and see how it goes." Quinn told them before she turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3- Getaway's

AN: thank you so much for the reviews you guys are so kind!

To the guest who asked about Rachel being nursed by one of the girls, I did think about that. Maybe in the future depending on how far I go with this story? Also depending on if that's what people want.

Warning: this chapter contains a short flash back. It's not that bad but it's kinda angsty but it gives you a clue about what happened to Rachel.

* * *

The next morning Quinn got up early and got ready for work, trying to be as quiet as possible to let Rachel sleep in longer. Once she was done she went back over to the bed and gently rubbed Rachel's back. "Rachie honey, wake up." She cooed softly.

Rachel whimpered and hid her face in the pillow. "'Inn no." She whined.

"Come on baby, we need to change you, then we can cuddle on the sofa for a while. I need to tell you what's happening today." Quinn said softly, running her hands through Rachel's hair.

Rachel slowly started to wake up and Quinn changed her diaper and got her out of bed, taking her bunny and pink rag, which Brittany had found in the pocket of the jumper Rachel was wearing when they found her and washed it. Rachel seemed be quite attached to it.

Quinn led Rachel to the sofa and sat down. "'Inn cuddle?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn smiled pulled Rachel onto her lap and squeezed her gently. "You don't need to ask for cuddles!" She said sweetly and Rachel lightly giggled and snuggled into Quinn.

Santana emerged from her bedroom and mumbled something incoherent before walking over to the kitchen and making herself a coffee, which she couldn't function without.

Santana sat down next to Quinn and Rachel, after a few gulps of coffee She smiled at Rachel and pet her hair. "Morning Rachie." She cooed and Rachel smiled at her and sleepily tucked her head into Quinn's chest.

"When Britty comes in we can talk about what's gonna happen today." Quinn told Rachel softly.

Rachel just nuzzled her rag, loving the comfort she got from Quinn. She was slowly realising that this wasn't a joke and although the fear was still there, that they would just abandon her, it was getting smaller.

Ten minutes later Brittany came out of the bedroom, much more awake than Santana is before her coffee and she joined them on the sofa.

She pulled Rachel's legs over her lap and placed a soft blanket over them to keep her warm.

"Okay Rachie, I have to go to college in about half an hour, so you're going to stay here with Sanna and Britty." Quinn said trying to keep the mood happy. They had no idea how Rachel was going to react because she was more attached to Quinn but she did always look around to make sure Santana and Brittany were still there.

Rachel tensed and shook her head no. She sat up on Quinn's lap so she was effectually straddling it and tears built up in her eyes. "'Inn no." She whimpered with both hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to." Quinn cooed, caressing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel burst into tears and fell forward into Quinn. "No pee 'inn 'tay. Cuddle." Rachel cried into Quinn's chest.

Quinn rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay Rachie. I'll be back in a few hours and we can cuddle as much as you want." She tried to coax but Rachel wasn't having any of it.

"'Inn 'tay." Rachel whimpered repeatedly. She started shaking violently and holding onto Quinn for dear life.

Quinn sent a panicked look to Santana. "Quinn relax. She won't calm down unless you're calm." Santana told her, rubbing Rachel's back and Quinn tried her best to relax.

"San, did you buy any baby bottles?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded.

"Yeah they're in the kitchen. I didn't want to over whelm her with baby things all at once." Santana told Brittany who nodded and went into the kitchen.

Rachel was still sobbing her heart out. "'Inn pee, no go, I good." She cried.

"Shh, yes you're very good Rachie. I'm not going because of you, I'm just going to college and I'll be back very soon." She cooed but Rachel wasn't listening, she was deep in her little mind set and she was scared Quinn wouldn't come back. Quinn placed soft kisses to the side of Rachel's head and rocked her slowly.

Brittany came back a few minutes later with a warm bottle of milk. "Hey Rachie, can you look at me sweetheart?" Brittany cooed.

Rachel turned to face Brittany with tears flowing down her cheeks and a runny nose. Brittany wiped her face with a tissue.

"Do you want Quinn to feed you a baba?" She asked softly and Rachel looked at Quinn as if asking her, Quinn smiled.

Rachel looked back at Brittany and gave a teary nod. Brittany handed Quinn the bottle and Quinn got Rachel comfy on her lap cradling her head with a pillow under her arm and wiped Rachel's face again before putting the nipple to her mouth. Rachel took it straight away and suckled softly, slowly calming down.

Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips. "Good thinking babe." She said lovingly. Brittany smiled and cuddled into her.

Once Rachel was finished she held onto Quinn tightly so she wouldn't leave.

"Rachie, I have to go now sweetie." Quinn said softly but cautiously, worried Rachel was going to freak out again. Unfortunately, she was right.

"No, no, no!" Rachel whimpered getting herself worked up again.

Quinn sighed. "Sweetheart come on. Sanna and Britty are here and you can have lots of fun." She coaxed.

"Yeah come on baby, were gonna have so much fun and before you know it Quinn will be back home." Brittany said happily.

With some help from Brittany, Quinn stood up with Rachel on her hip and bounced her for a few minutes and gave her one of her pacifiers.

She handed Rachel over to Brittany and Rachel cried loudly, leaning forward and making grabbing motions towards Quinn. "'Inn." She whimpered.

Quinn took one of her hands and kissed it. "I'll be back soon sweetheart." She said softy. "Will you be okay?" She asked both of the girls.

They both nodded. "We'll be fine; we can get her to calm down once you've gone." Santana reassured her walking her to the door.

Quinn gave her a worried look. "Quinn we'll be fine, I promise. We've all been looking after her." Santana said kindly, hugging Quinn.

"I know and I trust you completely. It's just, I hate seeing her upset. I'm going to talk to Doctor Jennifer today." Quinn said referring to the psychiatrist she had been shadowing.

"She'll be fine, if she hasn't calmed down in half an hour I'll ring you, okay? Maybe Doctor Jennifer will be able let you do your written course from home?" Santana suggested.

"I'll ask. Right, I have to go. Promise you'll call me?" Quinn asked biting her lip, a sure sign that she was nervous.

"Yes, now go before you're late!" Santana said teasingly and Quinn took a deep breath and with a final glance at a still crying Rachel, she finally left.

"Shh shh, Rachie calm down sweetie. Let's go have some breakfast, what would you like?" Brittany asked, trying to distract her.

"'Inn." Rachel cried.

"You want Quinn for breakfast?!" Brittany teased making Santana laugh and Rachel shook her head.

Rachel started struggling out of Brittany's hold and luckily for Brittany, she was strong. She sat down on the floor with Rachel and held her tightly.

Rachel eventually calmed down but she still looked scared. "'Inn gone." She sniffled out.

"Only for a few hours, she'll be back, she didn't leave you sweetheart. None of us are ever going to leave you." Brittany reassured her.

Rachel crawled away from Brittany and towards the front door, opening it. Santana quickly stepped in pulling her away gently and closing the door.

"Where you going baby?" Santana cooed holding Rachel round her waist.

"Find 'inn." She said determinedly trying to get to the door again.

"No my love, were going to stay in the house. Quinn will be back later and we can all watch a movie together. Would you like that?" Santana asked kindly.

"'Inn now." Rachel whimpered pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry baby, shall we have some breakfast now? You must be hungry." Santana said while Brittany was in the kitchen starting to make breakfast.

Rachel shook her head and tears built in her eyes and crawled over to the corner of the room and Brittany looked at Santana questionably.

"What's wrong Rachie? Why are you sitting in the corner?" Santana asked with a hint of confusion.

Rachel shook her head vigorously and her tears flowed freely. Her breathing started picking up and she was completely unfocused.

Flash back -

_"You stupid slut! You're lucky you have me because no one else will love you!" He boomed, he was towering over her with his fist clenched._

_Rachel was slowly sinking into the wall her tears were flowing freely but the only place she felt even a little more safe was the corner where she could make herself as small as possible._

_"Well slut? Do you have anything to say about why I found **this** in your draw?!" He shouted holding up a picture of her and Quinn from New York at nationals._

_"It-it's just a picture." She cried out shaking._

_"This is her isn't it? The one you were crying for when you had your last beating? Well she's not coming and you deserve everything you get from me, every last punishment!" He bellowed. He pulled her up roughly by her arm and slapped her hard around the face._

_Rachel cried out in pain and managed to bite down on his arm and made a bolt for the door._

_Unfortunately he was too fast and he caught her before she could get away. He quickly and roughly pinned her to the floor on her back, holding both of her arms above her head and his knee was digging into her thigh to keep her from moving._

_She was in so much pain she just wanted this to be over, she just wanted to get away. The pressure on her leg was numbing and she needed to do something, fast._

_All in one quick move she jolted her other knee up to his crotch as hard as she could, which was pretty hard and he shouted in pain rolled off her. He was unable to stand so she quickly made another bolt for the door, not looking back once and she ran outside._

_She ran and ran as fast as she could, trying her best to ignore the pain in her leg. She had no idea where she was going but anywhere was better than there, with him._

End of flash back -

"Rachie, come on baby, come back to me." Santana cooed running her hand through Rachel's hair and caressing her cheek like Quinn does.

Rachel suddenly took a massive gasp of air and grabbed onto Santana. "Just breathe sweetheart, you're okay. I just need you to focus on me, nothing else and breathe." Santana's voice was soft and patient and Rachel started to focus.

Santana did some breathing with her before her breaths evened out. "There we go, good girl. I'm so proud of you for breathing so well with me." She said softly.

"Sanna." Rachel whimpered.

"Yes baby, Sanna and Britty are here with you." Santana reassured her.

"'Inn." She said looking around.

"Quinn went to college didn't she? Do you remember she said that she would be back later?" Santana said kindly.

"'Inn now, 'inn back." Rachel whimpered sadly.

"Soon sweetie, what was going on in that pretty little head of yours hey?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"I gotted away from d s'ary man." Rachel said quietly.

"Who's the scary man sweetheart?" Brittany asked calmly, trying to at least get something out of Rachel that could help them.

Rachel shook her head, she couldn't talk about him, especially without Quinn there. Brittany sighed softly.

"Okay baby, you don't have to talk about it. I just want you to know that no matter what you're safe now and we won't let anyone hurt you." Santana said sincerely.

Santana held out her hand for Rachel and pulled her up gently. Rachel clung to her all the way over to the table and sat next to her at the table.

"What would you like for breakfast sweetheart?" Brittany asked kindly.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Would you like some toast?" Brittany offered but Rachel shook her head. "What about cereal?" Rachel shook her head. "A yogurt?"

"Ess pee." Rachel said quietly.

Brittany smiled. "Strawberry or apricot?" She asked holding up the two.

Rachel seemed to think for a while. "Cot pee." She said sweetly.

Brittany smiled. "Okay baby, here you go." She said handing the opened yogurt to Rachel with a spoon.

"Sanna help?" Rachel asked softly.

Santana smiled and fed Rachel the yogurt.

When Rachel was done she started to squirm around uncomfortably. She was wet but didn't want to tell Santana or Brittany because Quinn was the only one who had changed her so far and she needed to wait for her to come home.

Santana noticed Rachel's squirming. "Are you wet sweetie?" She asked kindly.

"No Sanna." Rachel lied, she pouted when the diaper started to rub.

Santana raised an eyebrow and felt Rachel's diaper and found that it was wet. "Come on, let's change you." She said holding her hand out for Rachel.

"No 'inn." Rachel whimpered.

"We can't leave you in a wet diaper sweetie." Santana told her kindly.

"No I sowey, it accident!" Rachel said getting herself worked up.

"Rachie honey, it's okay. We're just going to lie on the bed and change you, nothing bad will happen I promise." Santana cooed.

Rachel looked hesitant but she followed Santana into Quinn's bedroom and Santana helped her lie down on the bed.

Santana quickly changed Rachel and gave her a warm smile. "There we go sweetheart, all nice and clean!" She cooed.

Rachel gave her a small smile in return and put her thumb in her mouth. Santana quickly replaced it with a pacifier and Rachel suckled slowly on it.

Santana took Rachel back out into the lounge and she got her comfy on the couch and put on bear in the big blue house which Rachel shyly requested. She went into her room to ring Quinn to give her an update on what had happened earlier and tell her that Rachel was now okay.

"I'm just going to the toilet Rachie, will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?" Brittany asked Rachel who nodded and Brittany went off to the toilet. Rachel looked over at the door hesitantly, now was her chance to find Quinn!

She quickly and quietly opened the door and walked down the apartment stairs and out into the streets. She didn't really know where she was going but she figured Quinn couldn't be far!

Brittany walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and was confused when she didn't see Rachel on the couch. "Rachie?" She called but no answer.

She went into Quinn's room and there was no sign of Rachel, she started to worry but kept her cool. She went back out into the open plan area and looked towards the door that was half open... Crap.

Brittany immediately started to panic and rushed into hers and Santana's room. "San! Rachel's gone! I went to the toilet for a few minutes and I came back and-and the front door is open!" She rushed out on the verge of tears with worry. She could be anywhere by now!

"Shit! I'm on the phone to Quinn we have to go find her!" Santana said quickly running out of the room and putting her coat and shoes on.

Quinn had heard everything and started to panic like crazy. "Santana I'm coming home, I'll look out for her just-just find her!" Quinn said quickly.

"Me and Britt are going out now, ring me straight away if you find her." Santana said before hanging up.

Brittany wasn't fairing much better than Quinn with panic. "Britt calm down, it's fine, we'll find her. She can't have gone far." Santana reassured her running down the stairs.

"She just so fragile and small, it's freezing out there! I can't bear to think what could happen to her. What if that man she was talking about finds her?!" Brittany worried.

"Britt that's not going to happen." Santana said softly but she was in her own state of panic, which she always hid to try and keep everything together.

They were now out on the streets calling out for Rachel frantically walking around and asking people but no sign of her.

"Why would she leave? I don't get it." Brittany said looking down the alley way she found Rachel in. Nothing.

"I bet she went to look for Quinn, you saw her earlier trying to get to the door to find her." Santana said looking around in every which way.

Meanwhile Quinn was quickly walking back from doctor Jennifer's office, which was a fairly long walk, after informing her that Rachel had gone missing and she had promised to keep an eye out and offered to drive around, Quinn showed her a picture of Rachel on her phone.

Quinn was walking around calling Rachel's name trying her best to stay calm. It must have been at least 20 minutes, God knows how far Rachel had gotten, even though she was technically and adult she was in such a young mind set which was just as dangerous as a small child being out alone.

She worried that this was all her fault, if she hadn't left this morning Rachel wouldn't have run out.

She sent a quick text to Santana.

***Have you found her yet?***

Santana replied seconds later.

***No, keep looking. Ten more minutes and I'm calling the police***

Quinn suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard a small whimper of what sounded like her name. The whimper got louder and it sounded like Rachel calling her name but from where?

"'Inn! 'inn!" She heard a voice call, she sounded scared and Quinn just wanted to get to her and hold her. She walked around a little in search of the voice and suddenly spotted a small girl in the crowd with brown hair, facing away from her.

She rushed over to the figure and felt relief rush over her when she saw it was Rachel. "Rachie!" She exclaimed pulling a crying Rachel into her arms. "You silly girl, you scared me to death! We've been worried sick looking for you." Quinn said holding Rachel tightly.

"I sowey mama! I t'ied to find you but I gotted s'ared." Rachel sniffled out.

Quinn was shocked that Rachel just called her mama but she let it go because Rachel must have been scared out of her mind.

"That was very, very silly Rachie. You could have gotten hurt or we might not have found you. I don't want you ever leaving the house by yourself again, understood?" Quinn said firmly but kindly. She didn't want to upset Rachel further but she had been so worried.

Rachel shook her head and her eyes were filled with tears hearing Quinn's tone. "I sowey, I won't! Pee don't hit!" She said covering her head, with fear in her voice.

"No, no baby. Never hit, you will be in a little trouble for this but only because I love you and don't want you running off again but none of us would ever hit you." Quinn said softly pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Binky." Rachel whimpered out.

"Let's go home and warm up and get your binky sweetheart." Quinn said placing a soft kiss to the side of Rachel's head.

Quinn quickly dialed Santana's number. "San, I found her." She smiled and heard Santana sigh with relief and tell Brittany.

"Is she okay?" Santana asked with worry.

"Yes she's fine, a little shaken up and I doubt she'll be doing that again but she's fine." Quinn told them.

"You have no idea how scared we were." Santana said letting out a puff of air.

"Trust me, I do." Quinn said honestly. "Meet me back at the apartment." She said before hanging up and sending a quick text to Doctor Jennifer saying thank you and that they found Rachel.

Quinn arrived with Rachel on her hip a few minutes after Santana and Brittany and they both ran up to the girls and pulled them into a big hug.

"I sowey I s'ared you." Rachel pouted.

"I'm just glad you're okay, but I don't want you ever running off like that again." Santana told her albeit with a smile.

"Yes, I've told her and she's in a little trouble." Quinn said softly.

Rachel looked frightened. "No pee, no hit mama! No hit!" She cried backing away from them.

Santana and Brittany looked at Quinn in shock but Quinn just stayed calm. "Rachie sweetheart, we will never hit you. You're just going to go into time out for a few minutes."

Rachel looked up at Quinn and saw her honest eyes. "No hit?" She asked cautiously.

"Never." Quinn said smiling and Rachel fell into her arms and hugged Quinn before she was led over to the corner. "I just want you to sit here for a few minutes and think about what you did and how dangerous it was." Quinn said firmly but still kindly. Rachel nodded.

"I haf binky?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yes baby." Quinn replied, grabbing a pacifier and placing it in Rachel's mouth who relaxed.

Quinn placed a kiss on her forehead and walked over to Santana and Brittany. Brittany smiled and Santana smirked.

"What?" She asked defensively keeping her voice down so Rachel couldn't hear.

"Hi Mama." Santana teased with a wink.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So not our main problem right now!" She hissed.

Santana put her hands up in surrender. "Hey I was just saying. What do you think about that?" She asked turning serious.

"It was unexpected the first time, she said it when I found her on the street but even in the circumstances it made me feel kinda warm inside." Quinn said quietly.

"I don't even think she realised what she said." Santana shrugged.

"Shall we talk to her about it? Ask her what she actually wants to call us?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah sounds like a plan, but we all need to agree on what we're comfortable with okay?" Santana said seriously.

"I call mommy!" Brittany giggled albeit quietly. Rachel wouldn't be about to hear them but they still didn't want to be too loud.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I don't know, as fine as I am with all of this do you not find it a little weird being called mommy by someone you used to bully then became friends with in high school?" Santana said biting her lip.

"Oh come on San, I know you love little Rachel!" Brittany said with a smile.

"I'll think about it, she might not even want to."

"We can talk to her about it in the bath that's when she's most relaxed." Quinn suggested and both girls nodded.

Quinn checked the time on the oven. "I'm gonna go talk to her." She said before walking off towards Rachel who had her knees tuck up to her chest and her head bowed.

"Hey sweetheart." Quinn cooed. "Can you look up for me?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn's kind eyes and warm smile. "Thank you for staying in time out." She praised and saw Rachel give a small smile. "Do you want to come sit on the couch so we can talk?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn took her over to the sofa and Rachel straddled Quinn's lap so she could see her. "Why did you run out Rachie?" She asked softly.

"Find you." Rachel said sadly taking her pacifier out.

"I know you didn't want me to leave but you can't just run out on your own, it's very dangerous and you didn't know where you were going. I told you I'd be back soon and I wasn't lying sweetheart." Quinn said cupping Rachel's cheek.

"Fought you 'eft for eva." Rachel whimpered.

"I will always, always come back. I'm never going to leave you or Sanna or Britty." Quinn said with a warm smile.

"Come wif you." She pouted.

"I'd love you to come with me but you're not allowed sweetie." Quinn said softly. "But I did talk to a lady called Doctor Jennifer and she said that I can do some of my work at home so I can stay with you. How does that sound?"

Rachel's pout was immediately gone and replace with a big smile and she launched herself at Quinn hugging her tightly. All three girls were smiling.

"Do you promise me that you'll never run out like that again?" Quinn asked making sure Rachel understood.

"Ess s'ary." Rachel said with a serious nod.

"Good girl." Quinn smiled placing a kiss to Rachel's cheek which Rachel returned and cuddled into Quinn.

"Come on then you little snuggle bug let Quinn get changed." Brittany cooed and Rachel climbed off Quinn letting her get up but followed her into the her room anyway.

Santana and Brittany laughed, Quinn wasn't going to get much privacy any time soon.

Later that evening Rachel and Quinn had been cuddling on the couch and Rachel was calm which Quinn loved to see.

"Right baby girl, it's bath time." Quinn said softly and Rachel smiled, she loved baths!

Quinn led Rachel to the bathroom and got her undressed running a nice warm bubble bath (with extra bubbles of course.)

Quinn discreetly examined Rachel's bruises that had gone down a lot in a few days, as she had been applying cream to them. The thought of someone hurting Rachel pained her and she just wish she knew who it was or at least what happened.

Brittany and Santana joined them half way through and Rachel smiled brightly at them it was a big change from a few days ago which they were all glad to see.

"Hey Rachie!" Brittany cooed. "Are you having a nice bath?"

"Ess, lotsa bubbles!" Rachel giggled clapping the bubbles in her hands.

All three girls dodged the soapy bubbles while laughing.

"Can we ask you something baby?" Quinn asked kindly.

Rachel looked at them worriedly and hesitantly nodded. "Earlier you called me mama, do you want me to be your mama sweetheart?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel had a panicked look on her face and hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "I sowey." She whimpered.

"Hey shh, It's okay baby, I'm not mad. I'll be your mama if you want but I just want to make sure that's what you want." Quinn cooed.

Rachel gave a tearful nod then pointed to Santana and Brittany. Quinn looked over to them and smiled. "Do you want Sanna and Britty to be your mommies too?" She asked kindly.

Rachel thought for a moment and nodded but immediately started to panic. Santana stepped in quickly. "It's okay my love, if that's what you want then I'm fine with that." Santana said softly cupping Rachel cheek. Quinn smiled and mouthed a thank you to her.

Rachel relaxed slightly into Santana's touch. "What I call you?" She asked Santana quietly.

"You can call me Mami, and Britty mommy so we don't get confused, how does that sound?" Santana suggested.

"Otay." Rachel said softly.

"Right, that's settled. Now, out you come Rachie." Quinn said holding out a big white fluffy towel for Rachel to step into.

"Mama noo." Rachel pouted. Quinn was defiantly going to have to get used to that.

"Yes, before you shrivel up!" Quinn joked and Rachel quickly climbed out the bath onto Quinn's arms not wanting to shrivel up. Quinn wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her arms to warm her up.

"Go sit down on the bed baby, I'll be there in a second." Quinn said placing a kiss to Rachel's forehead before she shuffled out of the bathroom.

"How do you feel about this?" Quinn asked Santana and Brittany biting her lip.

Brittany shrugged. "I think it's cute. It obviously makes her feel safe so why not?" she smiled.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to but I agree with Britt." Santana said as she walked out of the bathroom and laughed when she saw that Rachel had ditched her towel and was sitting naked on the bed.

"Mami I cold." Rachel pouted. Santana then understood what Quinn meant by that warm feeling she got inside.

"Let's get you some pyjamas then nakie butt!" Santana said playfully, making Rachel giggled. Yeah this was a little awkward but only when she made it awkward.

Santana went into Quinn's draws and found some of her old pyjamas that Rachel had been wearing. They needed to go shopping for some new clothes for Rachel as she only had one outfit that Santana had quickly picked up and Quinn's old clothes that were too big on her.

While Quinn and Brittany cleaned up the bathroom, Santana grabbed a diaper and put it on Rachel before putting her in a warm pair of pyjamas that had to be rolled up at the bottom. "We need to go shopping for some new clothes for you." She said to Rachel.

"Out'ide?" Rachel said nervously.

"It will be okay, we can all go together." Santana reassured her kindly as Brittany and Quinn came out of the bathroom.

"Um mommy?" Rachel said softly looking at Brittany.

"Yes sweetheart?" Brittany said sweetly.

"I haf baba?"

"Of course I'll go make you one." Brittany smiled before leaving the room.

Brittany came back a few minutes later and sat next to Rachel on the bed and Rachel quickly scrambled onto her lap. "Do you want me to feed you baby?" She asked kindly and Rachel nodded.

Brittany fed her the bottle before she drifted off to sleep and they tucked her in, all placing a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

"This is kinda crazy, very cute but crazy." Santana laughed out after a few minutes of sitting on the couch in silence.

Quinn smirked at her. "You're such a softie San."

"I'm not a softie! I mean have you seen her." Santana said defensively pointing to Quinn's bedroom door to emphasise her point.

"Yes I have and I agree she's very cute but that doesn't deter from the fact that you, Santana Lopez, are a big softie and you secretly love babying Rachel." Quinn joked with a 'I'm so right' smirk on her face that Santana could slap right off her.

"Shut it Fabray, you love it too." Santana said feeling triumphant.

"I'm not denying it." Quinn said whipping the smile off Santana's face.

"Oh would you two give it a rest! We all think baby Rachel is the cutest thing since Santana sang songbird to me in the choir room now shh! I'm trying to watch TV." Brittany said ending the whole conversation leaving a blushing Santana and a very satisfied Quinn.

* * *

AN: hoped you liked that! Seriously thank you for all your kind words and questions. If anyone has any questions at all don't be afraid to review or pm me and I'll try and answer as best as I can!


	4. Chapter 4- New things

The next morning Quinn realised she was seriously running out of clothes to lend Rachel. "Rachie come here for a second baby." She said patting her lap.

Rachel got up from her place on the floor where Brittany had given her some paper and coloured pencils to draw with, and climbed onto Quinn's lap.

"We were thinking that maybe we could go shopping today and get you some new clothes and anything else you'd like." Quinn said softly.

"S'ary." Rachel whimpered.

Quinn placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and caressed her cheek with her thumb. "I know it can be a bit scary outside but me, Mami and mommy will be right beside you and we'll keep you safe."

Quinn smiled when Rachel leaned into her hand that was caressing her cheek and nodded. "Good girl and maybe we can buy you some toys." She winked and Rachel nodded quickly, smiling around her pacifier.

"Okay then let's go!" Quinn said happily, helping Rachel off her lap and standing up herself. She got Rachel's shoes on and one of Santana's smaller coats to keep her warm.

Luckily Rachel was wearing one of Quinn's old skirts that hid her diaper well but she had a feeling the pacifier would be a problem.

"Rachie, can I have your binky please?" Quinn asked holding out her hand.

Rachel whimpered and shook her head, covering her mouth so Quinn couldn't take it out.

Quinn sighed. "Were going out now baby, you can have it back when we come back." Quinn coxed.

Rachel shook her head again and tears started streaming down her face. Quinn looked up at Brittany for some help, Brittany kneeled down in front of Rachel but Rachel started to panic and back away from Brittany.

"It's okay, were just going to talk." Brittany said sweetly and Rachel stop moving away from her. "Why won't you give Quinn your binky sweetheart?"

"Mine." Rachel sniffled.

"Yes it is yours but no binky's outside." Brittany told her calmly and Rachel started crying harder.

Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap and rocked her slowly trying to calm her down as Santana walked out of her room. "What happened?" She asked with concern.

"She doesn't want to give me her binky." Quinn told her holding Rachel close.

"Why does she have to give it to you?" Santana asked getting her shoes on.

"Because were going out." Quinn replied obviously.

"So? It's NewYork no one will even notice." Santana shrugged.

Quinn let out a puff of air. "I suppose. Rachie look up for me sweetie." She said softly.

Rachel slowly looked up but covered her pacifier. "It's okay baby, you can keep it." Quinn smiled and Rachel started to calm down.

* * *

They walked the streets of New York and to Quinn's relief, no one seemed to even notice Rachel had a pacifier or they just didn't care. Rachel held onto Quinn's hand tightly and was glued to her side.

"Where do you want to go first?" Santana asked.

"Um, we need to find some clothes for Rachie. What about in there?" Quinn suggested pointing to a near by clothes shop.

They all walked into the shop and Rachel was extremely nervous so Quinn put her arm around Rachel's waist to make her feel safer and Rachel hid her face into Quinn's chest. "You okay sweetheart?" Quinn asked and Rachel just whimpered. "How about we look at some nice pyjamas for you. What ones would you like?" She asked leading Rachel over to the pyjamas.

"Uppie." Rachel whimpered putting her hands arounds Quinn's neck to be picked up.

"Not right now baby." Quinn said gently. "Look at these they have a kitten on them!" She said trying her best to distract Rachel.

"No mama up!" Rachel whimpered but with more force.

Quinn sighed. "No Rachie, I can't carry you at the moment. Do you want to pick some pyjamas or shall mama pick them?" She asked trying to stay calm.

Rachel realised that Quinn wasn't going to pick her up so with a big pout she walked to over to Brittany who was a few feet away and Quinn watched her try and get Brittany to pick her up.

"Mommy up." Rachel tried, doing the same motion she had done with Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's persistence, even though she was worried there would be a full on melt down in the middle of the store.

"Not now sweetie." Brittany said placing a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

Quinn smirked. 'Nice try' she thought before the smirk was wiped off her face when Rachel fell to the floor and started throwing a tantrum. This was going to be a long day.

Brittany bent down to where Rachel was now on the floor getting herself very worked up and frustrated, begging to be carried. "Rachie, calm down honey." Brittany said slightly more firmly than Quinn was expecting but still very loving. She pet Rachel's hair in attempt to calm her down but no avail.

"Mama!" Rachel cried her face going slightly red.

Santana rushed over and looked around to see if anyone was looking but luckily the store was big and there weren't many people around.

"What happened this time?" Santana hissed, realising she seemed to miss the causes for these breakdowns.

Quinn ignored the question for now and took Brittany's place sitting down on the floor directly in front of Rachel. "Rachel stop this right now. I know you're upset but we can't carry you right now." She said firmly. She wasn't doing it to tell Rachel off or scare her but she could tell Rachel wasn't focused and she need her to listen.

Rachel heard Quinn's firm voice and looked at her, starting to focus. Her crying calmed down as she looked into Quinn's loving hazel eyes. Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and just let her calm down, which took a few minutes.

"Come on, let's go pick out some clothes then we can go pick you out some toys." Quinn said trying to take Rachel's mind off wanting to be carried. Rachel took Quinn's hands and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"But I bad?" Rachel said confusedly, thinking she was going to be punished.

"You're not bad my love, mama knows you're just scared." Quinn smiled and Rachel cuddled into Quinn's open arms before turning around and looking at some of the pyjamas.

"Wions?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"You want ones with lions on?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded eagerly. Santana laughed at Rachel's excitement and held her hand out for Rachel to take. "Come with Mami and we can try find you some." She said trying to give Quinn a bit of a break.

Rachel glanced behind her at Quinn who smiled and she took Santana's hand and they went looking for some lion pyjamas.

Quinn was grateful that she would get a bit of a breather. She absolutely loved looking after Rachie and it had only been a few days but it was very full on for her as Rachel was so attached.

While Rachel was occupied with Santana, Quinn and Brittany decided to look around for some new clothes for Rachel. They found a cute denim dress and a couple of skirts and met Santana back over at the night wear section, where she had an arm full of pyjamas and footsies. Rachel seemed rather happy with her choices and had cheered up a lot, forgetting about her earlier nerves. She even gave Quinn her pacifier so she could talk.

"Mama look! We gotted wions an' pink!" Rachel said excitedly referring to her two favourites that she picked out.

"Oh wow! They're very pretty!" Quinn cooed placing a kiss to Rachel's forehead. She was glad for the lack of people in the large store and that they were in a sectioned off area but like Santana said, it _is_ NewYork.

* * *

After at least an hour and a wardrobe full of clothes for Rachel later, the girls finally left the store as, and rightfully so, Rachel was getting tired and fussy. Despite this she had thanked her mommies every time they picked up something else and put it on the growing pile in the cart. They all kept telling her that it was okay but Rachel seemed extremely excited to be getting her own things.

"Mami twired." Rachel said quietly as they exited the store.

"I know sweetheart, we just need to get a few more things then guess where we're going after that?" Santana said enthusiastically.

"Twoys!" Rachel squealed, suddenly waking up a lot.

"Yes baby, we're going to the the shop to pick out lots of toys for our good girl!" Santana cooed, tickling Rachel's sides making her giggle.

"Right come on you monkey, hold Mami's hand while we cross the street." Santana said holding Rachel's hand and Rachel squeezed her hand tightly, with her other hand holding Quinn's, looking a little nervous. "It's okay Rachie, we just need to look both ways and make sure there's no cars." She said empathising her point by looking left and right. "Okay, we're good to go!"

Once they crossed the street, they went shopping for some extra supplies for Rachel.

"Okay, I know we need more diapers, is there anything else?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Why don't we ask Rachie what she wants." Quinn suggested turning to Rachel. "Rachie is there anything you'd like to pick out from here before we go to the toy section?"

Rachel looked around at the baby isle and spotted some jars of baby food. She looked over at them shyly and pointed but quickly retracted her hand and hid her face in Quinn's chest.

"Do you want mama to buy some baby food?" Quinn asked kindly and Rachel nodded into her chest. "It's okay sweetheart, let's go look." She said leading Rachel over to the jars.

"Hmm, which ones would you like?" Quinn asked and Rachel pointed to a few, which Quinn put in her cart and they carried on.

"Fank you mama." Rachel said sweetly.

Quinn kissed her forehead. "You're welcome my sweet girl." She said softly.

"Twoys now?" Rachel asked eagerly.

Quinn chucked along with Santana and Brittany. "Yes Rachie, you can pick some toys now."

Rachel beamed and grabbed Santana and Brittany's hands as Quinn was pushing the kart and pulled them over to the toy section. "Come one mama! Twoys!" She squealed.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm coming!" She said joining them in front of the rows of toys.

"Wow!" Rachel said with wide eyes looking at all the toys.

"There's a lot of toys isn't there Rachie?" Brittany cooed smiling, along with Quinn and Santana, at how amazed she looked.

"Ess, lotsa lotsa twoys!" Rachel said excitedly, a few people had walked past and gave them a funny look but Rachel was too mesmerised by the toys around her to notice.

"Which toys would you like baby?" Quinn asked Rachel, who was looking at as many as she could.

"Oo! Oo! Mama dey haf um puzzles!" Rachel said pointing to some puzzles.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah they do! Which ones would you like?"

"Um 'innie da pooh!" Rachel beamed and Quinn put it into the cart, along with a 101 Dalmatians one, which Rachel liked because of the spots!

Rachel picked out a few more toys which included blocks with the alphabet on, a bear that spoke when you pressed it's tummy, some books for one of her mommies to read to her at night, some crayons and colouring books, and some bath toys that Santana and Brittany picked out. Quinn also picked out a baby blanket that had a lion on it that she thought Rachel would like.

"Fank you mommies!" Rachel smiled placing a kiss to each of their cheeks once they got home.

All three girls smiled and relaxed after putting all the bags down. "You're very welcome baby girl." Brittany smiled.

Rachel gave a sleepy smile and yawned, leaning into Quinn for support. "I think it's nap time for our little girl." Quinn said placing a kiss to Rachel's hair and leading Rachel to her room after hugs from Santana and Brittany.

Quinn changed Rachel's diaper and got her into one of her new soft sleepers and tucked her in. "Have a good nap baby girl." She said softly.

"Mama binky." Rachel whimpered, sitting up and looking around frantically.

"Shh, shh, it's right here sweetheart." Quinn cooed placing Rachel's pacifier from the side against her lips and Rachel took it immediately and relaxed.

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut and Quinn smiled before placing a light kiss to her forehead and leaving the room.

"We need to sort out all this stuff before I go and join Rachel." Quinn joked once she was back in the open plan living room.

"Why don't we make her a room out of the spare room?" Brittany suggested.

"Just to put her things in or for her to actually sleep in?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Well she's probably going to be staying with us for ages, if not forever, so she needs her own room. Like a nursery if she wants." Brittany shrugged.

Quinn but her lip. "I don't know, she's fine sleeping in my bed."

"Is mama's getting a little protective." Santana teased.

"I just don't want her to get scared, she whimpers in her sleep and I'm almost certain she has nightmares but she won't talk about them." Quinn sighed.

"We can talk to her, like we've done with everything else. We can ask her what she thinks and maybe when she's a lot more settled in she can move into her own room." Santana suggested and both girls agreed.

"What's the time? We haven't have lunch and we really should get Rachel into a routine so she can settle in better." Quinn said concernedly.

"You really are a very good mama, Quinn." Brittany smiled. Quinn knew she wasn't just referring to Rachel but to her maternal instincts after having Beth and it meant a lot.

"I just want her to be happy and feel safe. I know at some point we're going to have to get big Rachel to talk to us, but I'll look after her for as long as she wants." Quinn's eyes were filling up with tears, that she tried to blink back, but as soon as Brittany pulled her into a hug she was gone.

"What's got you all upset hey?" Brittany asked softly, wiping Quinn's tears.

"I just feel so bad for her. She used to be this, grown up beyond her years, diva that I and everyone else envied and admired. Seeing her so small and vulnerable just makes me think whatever happened must have been awful." Quinn sniffled trying to pull herself together.

"It may take a while but we're going to find out what happened and I will hunt down whoever did this to her and I'll go all Lima heights on his sorry ass!" Santana snarled.

"And I won't stop you." Quinn said placing a kiss to Santana's cheek and bending down to sort through the bags. Santana laughed and slumped down on the sofa.

"Nope, get you're lazy butt off the sofa and help me put this stuff away." Quinn said sternly and Santana mumbled something but helped.

Once all the clothes was put away in the spare room and the toys were put out neatly in the living room, Brittany left for dance class, after taking a few days off to help with Rachel.

Quinn answered some emails at her computer while Santana made lunch.

"Hey Q, shall we try some baby food?" Santana asked looking at one of the jars.

Quinn looked over from her computer. "Yeah but she needs something else."

"A bottle?" Santana suggested.

"I don't want to not give her enough, she still needs to eat like us."

"Judging by how much weight she's lost, I'm guessing she hasn't been allowed to eat a lot so her stomach is tiny, which is why she never finishes her meals." Santana said sadly.

"Yeah, you're right. We can work on slowly giving her more food." Quinn sighed.

"Mamaa."

"I think someone's needed." Santana teased and Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at her and got up to check on Rachel.

"Hey sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?" Quinn cooed.

"I gotted swared when I no find you." Rachel pouted.

"Sorry baby girl, I was just outside talking to Mami and mommy's gone to class." Quinn told her kindly.

"Fort you 'eft." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn ran her hands through Rachel's hair. "Rachie look at me." She said softly and Rachel looked up into her kind hazel eyes. "i promise you, I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me, Mami and mommy for as long as you need or want and the only way you won't be here is if you decide to leave, but if it's my choice, I'm keeping my baby girl for ever." Quinn smiled squeezing Rachel into a tight hug and Rachel smiled at her and she could tell that Quinn was telling the truth.

"Shall we change your diaper and have some lunch my love?" Quinn asked Rachel kindly.

Rachel pouted and nodded. "What's wrong sweetie?" Quinn asked lying Rachel on her back.

"Why it happen?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Why does what happen sweetheart?" Quinn asked kindly, while cleaning Rachel up.

"Wet da bed w'en I s'eep." Rachel said, while Quinn did up her sleeper.

"I don't know baby." Quinn sighed pulling Rachel onto her lap. "But it's okay, you don't need to be upset about it because that's what the diaper's for." Quinn said gently.

She knew why Rachel was asking because it genuinely was an accident. Rachel had had a bed wetting problem, even through high school, which Quinn found out about when they had a sleep over together for the first time. Rachel was really upset at first, thinking Quinn was going to leave and tell everyone at school but instead she comforted Rachel and helped her clean up.

Rachel nuzzled Quinn's shoulder and Quinn lifted her up bridesmaid style into the kitchen area.

"Hey Rachie!" Santana cooed taking Rachel's hand and kissing it before putting the warmed up baby food into a bowl. Rachel smiled sleepily at her.

Quinn sat Rachel at the table and Rachel started to fuss and made grabbing motions towards Quinn. Quinn took her hands and placed a kiss on each one but Rachel was getting frustrated and Quinn couldn't work out why.

Quinn kneeled down in front of Rachel. "What's up Rachie?" She cooed and Rachel just whined. "Use your words please baby, what's making you frustrated?" She asked, keeping her hands on Rachel's knees.

"Mama 'ap." Rachel whined.

"You can sit on my lap sweetie, you just need to ask." Quinn said softly, pulling Rachel up and placing her down on her lap. Rachel immediately snuggled into her and Quinn rubbed her back.

Santana came over with the baby food and Rachel's eyes lit up. She got comfy on Quinn's lap before opening her mouth. Santana chuckled and fed Rachel.

Out of curiosity Santana tried some and found it wasn't actually that bad. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes at her and Santana just shrugged.

Rachel eagerly ate the whole bowl. "You like this stuff don't you Rachie." Santana chuckled and Rachel nodded with a shy smiled. "Shall we have a baba? Then we can play with some of your new toys!" Santana said happily and Rachel looked at Quinn.

"Mama?" Rachel said sweetly.

"Yes baby?" Quinn smiled.

"Baba." Rachel said hiding her face in Quinn chest.

"Don't you want Mami to do it?" Quinn asked casually, giving Rachel the option.

Rachel looked up and shook her head no with a pout. Quinn copied her pout and so did Santana. "Look Mami's sad now." Quinn joked pointing to Santana.

Rachel looked over to Santana and back to Quinn a few times, not realising that they were joking. Unsure of what to do, her eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at Santana, crying.

"Hey it's okay baby, we were only joking." Santana cooed softly, rubbing Rachel's back.

"I sowey no h-hit." Rachel cried as she started to shake.

Santana's eyes widened for a moment and she held Rachel closer. "Rachie honey, never hit, we will never ever hit you okay?" She said trying to stay calm and holding back her own tears thinking about how badly Rachel must have been treated for her to be _this_ scared that they would beat her.

Rachel whimpered and held onto Santana for dear life. Quinn got up and kissed the top of Rachel's head and Santana's before going into the kitchen and making Rachel a bottle.

She came back with the bottle and lifted Rachel up and Rachel panicked. "No I sowey! Mama I sowey!" She cried, her breathing getting uneven.

"Shh, shh, we're just going to have a baba. It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong baby." Quinn cooed, trying to calm her down.

Rachel started gasping for breath in her panic and Quinn and Santana both looked at each other worriedly.

"Q, she can't breath!" Santana panicked getting up from her chair.

"I know that! What do we do!" Quinn said quickly trying to help Rachel breath properly. She thought for a second. "San her inhaler! The one we found in her pocket! It's in my top draw."

Santana rushed into Quinn's room and came out with Rachel's inhaler and handed it to Quinn.

"Rachie you need to take a deep breath in when I tell you okay." Quinn said and Rachel did her best to nod.

Quinn put the inhaler in her mouth and counted to three before pressing the button and Rachel sucked in a breath. They repeated it a few times and after a while Rachel got her breathing under control.

"There we go, good girl." Quinn cooed, rocking Rachel on her lap.

Once Rachel calmed down Santana sat down next to Quinn, where Rachel could see her and held her hand. "Me and mama were only joking sweetheart. You didn't upset me, I'm sorry you didn't know that." She said softly, bringing up Rachel's hand that she was holding, to her mouth and kissing it.

Rachel took Santana's hand and copied her actions, placing a light kiss to the back of her hand, which made both girls smile.

Quinn lied Rachel down across her lap and cradled her head and brought the bottle up to her lips. Rachel took the bottle and suckled slowly on it looking up at Quinn with complete trust in her eyes. Quinn looked down at her with a warm smile, just so happy that after six months of secret worrying over Rachel, in her mind, that she was safe now.

* * *

**AN: hope you guys enjoyed reading that. Remember the fact that Quinn and Rachel had sleepovers together, it's important and you'll find out why soon.**

**Just a couple of questions that would be REALLY helpful if you could answer either by review or pm. **

**1) How do you guys feel about me bringing Shelby into this? She wouldn't be a huge character but she could help out the girls (she will be experienced with age regression/therapy.) **

**2) As I mentioned in the last chapter, how would you all feel about Quinn nursing Rachel? It would be quite a lot later on but just wondering? **


	5. Chapter 5- The little things

To the guest that wanted some Brittana loving- of course!

Thank you to everyone who gave their opinions on Shelby, and also Quinn nursing Rachel. I've had quite a few say 'yes' or 'don't mind'. For the people with concerns, thinking having Shelby will be bad because she could take Rachel back or something- just trust me okay :)

As for the nursing- once again just trust me and hopefully you'll like it. It will be in quite a while anyway. I've had lots of questions about that which makes me happy because it means you all care. Also this story will NEVER contain Sexual age-play it is strictly non-sexual, I ship Faberry but there will be no relationship.

IMPORTANT: Baby gate never happened in my story. Quinn never had Beth and Shelby never adopted.

Sorry this is so long on with the story!

* * *

A few days later Rachel was getting more settled in. Quinn was doing her written course from home, Brittany and Santana were able to go to work and class which, so far, it had worked out that at least one of them would be home with Quinn to help. Unfortunately, today Santana's work and Brittany class fell at the same time and Quinn was going to be alone with Rachel.

She wasn't that worried, she was getting the hang of looking after Rachel and they had gotten into a bit of routine.

"Bye Rachie." Brittany smiled, kissing Rachel forehead.

"Bye-bye mommy." Rachel said sweetly and then repeated for Santana until they both left.

"Mama just has to answer some emails then it's breakfast time." Quinn said kindly and Rachel crawled over to her blocks and started trying to spell.

"Mama!" Rachel said proudly and Quinn looked over at Rachel and smiled when she saw Rachel had spelled 'L-O-V-M-A-M-A' alright she missed out the 'E' but it was very sweet and she's only three.

"I love you too sweetie." Quinn said walking over to Rachel and placing a kiss to her hair; Rachel smiled at up at her and allowed herself to be pulled up by Quinn. "What would you like for breakfast my sweet girl?"

"Baba p'ease." Rachel said softly.

"Okay baby." Quinn said with a kiss to Rachel's forehead. She went over to the kitchen area and warmed up a bottle for Rachel and cut up some strawberries and pealed an orange before returning to the couch and pulling Rachel onto her lap.

"Eat some fruit first, then baba." Quinn said, causing Rachel to pout but open her mouth anyway to let Quinn feed her.

After half the fruit was gone Rachel decided she was done and started reaching for the bottle that was next to Quinn and fussed when Quinn moved it away. "Mamaa." She whined.

"Two more bites baby." Quinn said holding out a piece of strawberry to Rachel's mouth but Rachel turned her head and fussed again. "Come on Rachie, two more then you can have baba." Quinn promised.

Rachel whimpered but obliged and ate the two bites of fruit before making grabbing motions toward the bottle again.

Quinn moved Rachel so she was cradled in her lap and guided the bottle to her mouth and Rachel suckled quickly at it. "Slow down baby girl." Quinn cooed caressing Rachel's cheek with her free hand which slowed Rachel's suckling down.

When Rachel was finished she cuddled into Quinn and sighed contently. "You're such a snuggle bug." Quinn said lovingly and Rachel gave a small smile and opted to suck her thumb as she didn't know where her binky was and she didn't want to stop cuddling her mama.

"Uh oh, is that a thumb I see?" Quinn teased playfully, squeezing Rachel lightly.

Rachel smiled around her thumb and nodded, Quinn faked gasped. "Shall we get your binky?"

Rachel shook her head. "But if you suck your thumb it will go all wrinkly!" Quinn said reaching over to grab the pacifier on the coffee table. "Look your binky's here." She said putting it in Rachel's view.

Rachel shook her head again, pushing her face into Quinn's chest. Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head and just cuddled her baby; she let it slip this time because Rachel was relaxed and happy so she was too.

Later that day Rachel was napping on Quinn's bed and Quinn was taking the time to finish checking her emails.

As she was scrolling down deleting some old emails in her inbox, from when she was at school, she came across one from Shelby, which was just about some sheet music Quinn needed that Shelby must have told her about.

Shelby... Quinn thought as she scrolled over Shelby's email address, wondering if she still used it. She had thought about maybe getting hold of Shelby and they had tried Rachel's dads but none of them had any numbers and the one they did have was no longer in use. They assumed Rachel had a phone somewhere but it wasn't on her when they found her.

Back in high school, Quinn was closer to Rachel than most people knew. They had quite a few sleepovers in their last two years at McKinley and Quinn found that Rachel's dads weren't around a lot, so they kept each other company. They helped each other with feeling 'pushed away' from their families and they actually had a lot in common but they kept their friendship a secret so no one would ask questions.

Quinn wondered if not having her dads around, along with the abuse she must have suffered from whoever this man was, was what caused this little side in her to come out.

She thought for a while, debating whether to contact Shelby or not and after a while of staring at her screen Quinn opened up a new email and copied Shelby's address into it, she knew Shelby was in New York and she wondered if she had visited Rachel at all since they left high school.

Before she did anything else she decided to text Santana and Brittany, they were all in this together and she didn't want to make any decisions without them.

After a 'it's worth a try' from Santana and a 'I think that's a good idea' from Brittany Quinn started to type the email.

_Hi Shelby, _

_I hope you're well. I know me contacting you is very random but we need your help and it's about Rachel. First of all you need to know she is safe and she's okay, she's been staying with us. Brittany found her on the streets and we're not really sure what happened to her. Sorry this is so brief but if I give you my number I can explain everything over the phone._

_Please call me ASAP - 212-509-6995_

_~ Quinn Fabray _

Quinn read over the email, worrying at how little she had explained and if it would worry Shelby too much but she had given her number and Shelby could call her straight away if she wanted. She felt bad but she didn't really know what else to say without sending an essay on what had happened during the past few days, it was better to just talk to her.

She hit send and closed her emails, making herself and Rachel lunch before she woke up.

Just as Quinn sat down after having lunch prepared she heard a loud scream come from her room, that made her jump, followed by crying. She quickly got up rushed over to her room.

Quinn scooped Rachel up onto her lap and Rachel clung to her tightly, sobbing into her chest. "Shh, shh, you're okay sweetheart, you're safe." She cooed, placing kisses to the side of Rachel's forehead.

"Mama!" Rachel cried out, with pure fear in her voice.

"Shh, it's okay baby, mama's got you." Quinn had a soft lull to her voice that she often spoke to Rachel in. Rachel had woken up a couple of times crying or whimpering in her sleep but this was the worst it had ever been.

"Help, owie." Rachel whimpered grabbing a fist full of Quinn's top.

"Where's the owie sweetheart?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel pointed to her stomach and then her lip. "B'eeding." She whimpered her sobs turning into cries then just silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're not bleeding my love but mama can rub your tummy if it hurts?" Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded.

Quinn pulled Rachel's pyjama top up slightly and rubbed soothing circles over her stomach. Rachel relaxed into her arms and her tears subsided completely.

Rachel reached up and touched her lip a few times. "I promise you baby, you're lip isn't bleeding, but why did you think it was?"

"H-Hit me wif his han' 'ike dis and I b'eeding." Rachel said sadly, making her hand into a fist shape.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry if that happened to you but this time it was just a bad dream, no one can hit you now. Mama promises." Quinn said honestly.

"Why it hurt den?" Rachel asked and whimpered when Quinn stopped rubbing her stomach. "Mama no 'top." She said taking Quinn's hand and putting it back on her stomach.

Quinn frowned, why was Rachel in so much pain? She carried on rubbing small circles on Rachel's stomach and the girl relaxed again.

"I'm not sure why you're in pain my love. Do you need to go potty maybe?" Quinn suggested and Rachel tensed but nodded slowly. "That's okay sweetheart, do you want to use the potty or your diaper and mama will change you?" Quinn asked kindly, with no judgement in her voice.

"Potty." Rachel said quietly.

"Okay baby, let's go sit on the potty." Quinn smiled and Rachel seemed to relax a little and allowed herself to be led to the bathroom.

Quinn pulled Rachel's bottoms down and untapped her diaper and threw it away.

She helped Rachel get situated on the toilet seat and Rachel started to whimper so Quinn kneeled down in front of her and put her hands on Rachel's knees. "It's okay baby, mama's right here." She cooed. She was past the point of finding any of this awkward because she would do anything to make sure Rachel was okay, big or little. She deserves to finally be looked after properly.

"Can't do it mama." Rachel whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"Just take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Quinn said softly.

"'barrassing." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn ran her hands though Rachel's hair. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, nothing bad will happen but mama can wait outside if you want?"

Rachel gripped Quinn's arm. "No, 'tay." Rachel said desperately.

Quinn gave Rachel as warm smile. "Okay, I'm not going anywhere." She said softly. "Do you know how long it is until mommy gets back from dance class?" She asked trying help Rachel think of something different.

"Lotsa hours." Rachel said simply.

"Only one baby, I can show you on the clock, when we're done, if you'd like?" Quinn suggested but Rachel didn't answer and she started to panic.

"Mama off, no 'ike." Rachel whimpered. "Diapee." She said desperately.

"Shh, shh, you're okay baby girl; mama will get you a diaper." Quinn cooed, standing up and grabbing a diaper from her room.

Quinn helped Rachel off the toilet and laid her down on rug in the bathroom, they really needed to get a changing mat. She got Rachel to lift up her hips and slid the diaper under her and taped it up at the front, before leading Rachel out of the bathroom.

"Just let mama know when you're finished and I'll change you, okay sweetheart?" Quinn said kindly and Rachel nodded.

Quinn pointed to the clock that was on her wall. "Look, when the big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the two, mommy will be back from class and that's not very long!" She smiled.

"Colwer wif mommy?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Yeah you can colour with mommy! We can get your books and colours out when she's home." Rachel smiled gratefully and laid down on the bed. Quinn went into the bathroom to tidy up a little, putting some of Rachel's bath toys away until Rachel called her.

"I done." Rachel all but whispered out.

Quinn walked over and got to work changing her not seemingly fazed at all and she cleaned her up and put a clean diaper on her. "Feel better now baby?" She asked kindly and Rachel nodded.

When Quinn came back from washing her hands, she saw Rachel roll over on her stomach then back on to her back giggling and repeating, changing sides as she did. Quinn laughed at how amused Rachel was at rolling around on the bed but thought it was best to stop it before she fell off.

Quinn scooped Rachel up bridal style and swung her back an forth towards the bed. "Ready! One... Two... Three!" Quinn said excitedly, swinging Rachel after every number and letting go of her on three and she landed on the middle of the bed.

Rachel squealed and giggled wildly. "Again! Again!" She chanted.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and repeated, Rachel going into a fit of giggles as she landed safely on the bed, Quinn wasn't dropping her from very high though.

She was glad to see that Rachel had fully let herself go into a younger mind set because the more she did that, the happier Rachel was.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rachel squealed running up to Brittany as she walked through the door. Over the past few days Rachel had gotten a lot closer to Santana and Brittany.

Brittany quickly dropped her bag and caught Rachel, lifting her up onto her hip with ease. "Hi there baby girl!" She cooed.

"Mommy the 'ittle hands on two!" Rachel smiled causing Brittany laughed and look at Quinn questionably.

"I was telling Rachie what the clock would look like when mommy comes home." Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"Oh wow, that's very clever." Brittany kissed Rachel's cheek and she beamed.

Brittany put Rachel down and she toddled over to the coffee table, grabbing one of her pacifiers and shoving it in her mouth, before smiling up and Brittany and Quinn who smiled back.

"Mommy colwer!" Rachel said excitedly then she looked at Quinn. "Mama book." She demanded.

"Ask nicely please Rachie." Quinn chastised.

"P'ease." Rachel said quietly but loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Good girl, I'll be back in a second." Quinn went to her room to retrieve a colouring book they had brought Rachel on their shopping trip.

"Here you go baby." She said handing Rachel the book and some colouring pencils.

"Mama and mommy colwer too?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Just let mommy have a shower and we can colour." Brittany told Rachel who whined. "I'll be quick." Brittany ruffled Rachel's hair and Rachel had taken her pacifier out and was sporting an award winning pout.

Quinn knelt down and poked her pout and Rachel tried to keep a straight face but she giggled when Quinn copied her, crossing her arms as well.

"Mama silly!" Rachel smiled, moving closer to Quinn on her knees and holding onto Quinn's shoulders.

"What are you doing baby?" Quinn laughed.

"Cuddles!" Rachel said as if it was obvious, launching herself at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel onto her lap. "You're extra cuddly today!" She cooed.

Brittany came out of her room ten minutes later in sweats and a t-shirt and pulled Rachel up and sat down on her chair at the table, putting Rachel on her lap.

"What you colouring Rachie?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"'Innie da pooh." Rachel said simply sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Brittany noticed that Rachel was colouring extremely slow and only in the middle of the picture as if she was scared to go out of the lines, which was unusual considering she was only meant to be three.

It was soon explained to her when Rachel accidentally slipped and coloured outside the line, she whimpered before bursting into tears. Brittany turned Rachel round on her lap and Quinn came over from the kitchen area wondering what had happened.

Rachel's buried her face in Brittany's chest and sobbed. Both girls' hearts broke at the sound and Brittany rubbed Rachel's back soothingly.

"What's wrong Rachie?" She asked softly.

"I-I bad, did it w'ong." Rachel sobbed out.

Brittany held her closer. "Shh, shh, you're not bad sweetheart and you didn't do anything wrong." She cooed reassuringly.

Although Quinn was stroking Rachel's hair for comfort, she let Brittany do the talking because she knew Brittany could handle it, as well as Santana.

Rachel breathing kept hitching but her sobs had calmed down to just lightly crying. "Can you tell mommy what you think you did wrong?" Brittany asked, having a good guess already but just to be sure. Quinn still didn't know what had happened.

"I w'en out'ide the-the line." Rachel sniffled, her breath hitching slightly.

Quinn understood straight away why this upset Rachel so much and Brittany didn't miss the look of realisation on her face. She looked at Quinn questionably. "I'll tell you later." Quinn whispered.

"Rachie honey, can you look at mama please?" Quinn asked softy and Rachel looked up. "You're absolutely perfect sweetheart. You're our lovely, pretty, sweet little girl that gives the best cuddles ever. It doesn't matter if you go outside the lines, as long as you have fun colouring okay?" She said with honest eyes.

Rachel wiped her face with her sleeve and nodded sadly and rested her head on Brittany's chest looking at Quinn. Quinn grabbed a tissue and wiped Rachel's tear and snot covered face, not without her trying to resist.

"Binky p'ease." Rachel asked softy and Quinn placed it in her mouth and she relaxed.

"Can mama colour with you?" Quinn asked kindly and Rachel nodded and sat up.

"An' mommy." Rachel said looking and Brittany who nodded and smiled.

Quinn started colouring and purposely scribbled outside the lines, she nudged Brittany to do the same, Brittany caught on and copied her.

When they were all done, Rachel looked at her mommies' pictures with confusion. "Why you colwer out'ide?" She asked.

"Because it doesn't matter, do you know why sweetheart?" Quinn asked kindly and Rachel shook her head. "Because me and mommy had lots of fun doing it." She smiled.

Rachel thought for a moment. "I wanna do it!" She crowed realising she hadn't had much fun. She turned the book to a drawing of 'piglet' and grabbed a pink pencil scribbling around the page and giggling up at Quinn who kissed her on the side of her forehead and smiled.

* * *

"Hola mi amors!" Santana smiled as she walked through the doors. Rachel's face lit up and she quickly toddled towards Santana and fell into her open arms.

"What an amor Mami?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Mi amors means my loves in Spanish." Santana explained kindly.

"Oh." Rachel said simply, pulling out of the hug, making Santana chuckle.

Brittany walked over to greet Santana with a lingering kiss that lasted longer than it probably should have in front of a three year old.

"Eww!" Rachel scrunched up her nose as she looked at Quinn.

Quinn laughed. "Break it up you two; we have a baby in the room." She joked and Santana and Brittany pulled apart giggling.

Quinn rolled her eyes at them. "Come one Rachie, it's bath time." Quinn said, maternally patting Rachel's diapered behind.

"But mamaa, Mami home!" Rachel whined.

"No buts, bath first then we can cuddle on the couch okay?" Quinn persuaded and Rachel thought for a seconded before taking Quinn's out stretched hand and being led to the bathroom. This gave Brittany and Santana some alone time.

"How was your day babe?" Brittany asked, slumping down on the couch and pulling Santana on her lap.

"Awful, until I saw all my favourite girls." Santana smiled, placing a soft kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Why what happened?" Brittany asked concernedly.

Santana waved her off. "The diner was _extremely_ busy and I missed you and Rachie and even tubbers." Santana joked and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"We'll always be here if you need to call us at work, you know that." Brittany smiled.

"I know I'm just glad that I'm home now. Enough about me how was dance class?" Santana asked kindly.

"It was great! I'm really nervous about my audition for that movie though." Brittany sighed and laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

"You'll be fine babe, you're one of the best dancers in that whole place, the directors will love you." Santana reassured her and it seemed to work as Brittany smiled and nuzzled Santana's shoulder.

A while later Quinn walked out with Rachel standing on her feet, giggling as they went.

"Sit with mommy and Mami while I make your baba okay baby?" Quinn said sweetly.

Rachel whimpered and grabbed a fist full of Quinn's top, Quinn pulled her into a hug. "Hey, what's wrong sweetheart?" She asked with concern.

"Come wif mama." Rachel whimpered out.

Quinn could see Rachel was getting tired which meant she got clingy. "Let's go baby." She said taking Rachel's hand and leading her over to kitchen area.

After making the bottle she took Rachel back over to the sofa and pulled her onto her lap. Rachel snuggled into her and she soon relaxed and fell asleep at the soothing suckling motions.

Quinn's phone started to ring and Santana picked it up off the side table. "It's a random number?" She said looking at the phone.

Quinn took the phone. "It might be Shelby."

"Answer it, I've got her." Santana said, carefully scooping Rachel up and carrying her to Quinn's bed and tucking her in.

"Hello?" Quinn said, once she'd answered the phone.

"Hi Quinn, it's Shelby." Quinn sighed in relief.

"Hi Shelby, thank you for ringing, I'm sorry that my email was so short, I thought it would be best to talk to you." Quinn said trying to sound casual, as to not worry Shelby too much.

"It's okay love, what's happened? Is Rachel okay?" Shelby asked quickly and Quinn could hear the worry in her tone.

"She's okay, she's staying with us." Quinn said and before she could continue, Shelby spoke.

"Can I talk to her?" She asked hopefully.

"She's gone to sleep, sorry." Quinn said regrettably. "But if I give you our address, could you come over?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you need to make sure Rachel's okay with that." Shelby said and Quinn agreed. "Could you tell me what's happened? I went to visit her a few months ago and she seemed fine but I did notice she was a little quieter." Shelby informed her. There was an urgency to her voice and Quinn could tell she was extremely worried.

"Right, so about a week and a few days ago now, Brittany found Rachel down this alley near our apartment. She had bruises all over her and she literally had nothing on apart from what she was wearing, her inhaler and a little pink blanket thing. We took her back to ours and she was absolutely terrified and she'd pulled a muscle in her leg." Quinn explained. "She keeps talking about a man that's been beating her; do you know anything about that?" She asked.

Quinn suddenly heard a muffled sob coming through the end of the phone. "She spoke to me about a boy when I saw her, but I can't remember his name. I didn't even know." Shelby voice cracked.

Quinn took a deep breath trying to not let her pure anger out at whoever hurt Rachel. "Shelby? It's okay, I promise she's safe. You can come over as soon as you'd like but there's probably one thing I should to tell you first..."

"Go ahead." Shelby said softly, trying to compose herself.

"Rachel's been acting a little... Different since we found her. This is probably not going to make any sense but she-she's been acting like a toddler and I think it's the only way she feels safe and we've been treating her like one." Quinn bit her lip, waiting for Shelby's reaction.

There was a short pause while Shelby thought. "That's quite common when someone's been though something traumatic. You're doing the right thing by letter her, thank you Quinn for taking her in and thank Santana and Brittany for me as well, assuming you're living with them too?" Shelby had stopped crying but there was still a raspiness to her voice.

"Yeah I am." Quinn said looking over to then and receiving sad smiles. "When would you like to come over?" She asked.

"You're call; I'll get any time off work." Shelby said kindly.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I'll need to prepare Rachel and make sure she's calm." Quinn said, suddenly becoming nervous about telling Rachel.

"That's perfect. Thank you so much for contacting me Quinn. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't help her." Shelby let out a puff of air and put her head in her hands.

"Thank you for agreeing to help." Quinn said softly.

"Goodbye Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night love." With that Shelby hung up and Quinn could tell she was about to burst into tears, along with herself.

"Come 'ere." Santana said, opening her arms to Quinn who fell into them and starting crying. Santana held her tightly and Brittany rubbed her back and joined the hug. "Everything's gonna be okay." Santana cooed softly.

* * *

Okay so this really didn't come out like I planned but writers block is a bitch, just hope everyone liked it. For the people asking for updates- I'm so busy at the moment with exams it's hard to update but I'm trying my best.


	6. Chapter 6- Magic snow

Firstly, I should have said this earlier but wow! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! It means a lot!

Secondly- it was pointed out by someone one that I made a silly mistake and spoke about Beth but then said baby gate never happened. Let's go with Quinn had Beth but Shelby never adopted her. Thank you to who pointed that out, you know who you are.

Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

"Mama up!" Rachel said poking Quinn's stomach in attempt to wake her up. Quinn groaned and turned over, not processing what was going on. Rachel frowned and tried again. "Up! Up! Up!" She chanted, poking Quinn a little harder.

Quinn mumbled incoherently and turned around, wrapping her arm around Rachel and pulling her in close. Rachel giggled and tried to wiggle free with no avail. "Mamaaa." She whined.

"Five more minutes." Quinn mumbled, trapping Rachel further.

"But mama diapee." Rachel pouted and Quinn finally opened her eyes. Rachel smiled brightly at Quinn when she saw her eyes open.

"Hi baby." Quinn said sleepily, causing Rachel to giggle.

"Hi mama." Rachel replied, wiggling slightly because her diaper was getting uncomfortable.

Quinn placed a kiss to Rachel forehead and got up from the bed. "Let's get you all cleaned up and then mama needs to talk to you okay?" She said kindly.

"What 'bout mama?" Rachel asked, lying down on the bed.

"Just about what's going to happen today baby." Quinn smiled softly and made quick work of changing Rachel, who was a being a bit wriggly. "You got ants in your pants today, haven't you!" She cooed.

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked down at her diaper. "Get dem out mama!" She said with panic.

Quinn stifled a laugh. "No, no baby, it's a saying. Mama just meant you're being wriggly." She said lightly and Rachel relaxed.

"No ants?" She asked hopefully.

Quinn shook her head. "No sweetheart, no ants."

Rachel sighed in relief and crawled off the bed with a cheeky grin. "Rachie come back, mama needs to put your pants on."

Rachel giggled before bolting out of the room in only her pajamas top and diaper. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and stood in the door way as she watched Brittany scoop Rachel up while she was uncontrollably laughing; it was a lovely sight to see.

"Where's your pants you monkey!" Brittany said playfully.

Rachel shrugged and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany hugged her tightly before putting her down.

Brittany spotted Quinn and she smiled at her. Quinn smiled back and shook her head when Rachel tried to hide from her so she didn't have to wear any pants!

"Hmm... Where's our cheeky little monkey gone?" Brittany said looking around. A quiet giggle was heard from behind the sofa Quinn stifled a laugh as Brittany walked over to the sofa. "What's that noise?"

Another giggle was heard and Brittany went behind the sofa and scooped Rachel up. "No mommy!" She squealed.

"Ahah! I found her!" Rachel wriggled around, her giggles filling up the room.

Hearing Rachel laugh so much was a beautiful sound, it was even enough for Santana to smile when she came out of her room, _before_ her morning coffee.

"Come on you, pants, so you don't catch a cold." Quinn said lightly and Brittany passed Rachel to Quinn. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and sighed contently, resting her head on her shoulder, with all the fun wearing her out.

Quinn took Rachel back into her room and got her changed, while Santana had her morning coffee and Brittany started making breakfast.

After breakfast Rachel was sitting on Santana's lap and playing with her hair and Quinn came to sit next to them along with Brittany.

"Rachie, mama's going to explain what's happening today because we will always tell you if something a bit different is going to happen, okay?" Quinn said kindly and Rachel nodded. "Today Shelby's coming over to talk to you and she's knows you're only little so she won't ask too many questions, but she just wants to make sure you're okay." Quinn kept her voice soft and happy in hopes that Rachel wouldn't get scared.

Rachel look conflicted at first, like she wasn't sure what to do but she suddenly burst into tears and tucked herself into Santana and grabbed onto her tightly. Santana held her close and rubbed her back.

"Shh shhh, It's okay baby." Santana cooed. "Me, mama and mommy will all be here and we'll hold you the whole time if you like, I promise." She said softly but it didn't stop Rachel from crying.

Santana gently rocked her while Quinn rubbed her back and placed soft kisses to her head, Brittany sat back as she didn't want to over whelm Rachel.

"Mamaa." Rachel whimpered though her tears.

"You want to go to mama?" Santana asked sweetly and Rachel gave a tearful nod and Santana gently passed her over to Quinn.

"Tell mama what's upsetting you and we can talk about it baby." Quinn said softly, placing multiple kisses to the side of Rachel's forehead.

Rachel grabbed a fist full of Quinn's top. "Boo." She whimpered out.

"San, can you pass her rag?" Quinn asked kindly and Santana passed Rachel's pink rag to her.

"Here's your boo sweetie." Quinn cooed, rubbing the rag across Rachel's nose and mouth to help her calm down.

Rachel took the rag and nuzzled it. "S-Scared, I baby." She sniffled out.

"Shh, Let's calm down first sweetheart." Quinn said softly as she couldn't understand what Rachel was trying to say.

Quinn hummed softly and ran her fingers though Rachel's hair until she calmed down. It took a while of reassuring words and slow rocking but Rachel eventually calmed down.

"Can we talk about what's happening today that you don't like Rachie?" Quinn asked softly.

"I baby." Rachel sniffled out.

"I know sweetheart you're our baby. Are you worried Shelby won't let you be a baby?" Quinn asked rubbing Rachel's back and Rachel nodded. "Well that's not going to happen because Shelby knows you're only little and she helps lots of people like you to not feel as sad anymore."

Rachel looked up at Quinn with hopeful eyes. "I be little 'till?"

"Yes baby, we will never stop you being little." Quinn said sincerely and Rachel snuggled up to her. "So can Shelby come over?"

"Ess." Rachel lisped out with a small nod. Quinn smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's forehead.

* * *

A few hours later Rachel and Brittany were playing with Rachel's new bear that speaks when you press its hand and tummy. Rachel giggled every time Brittany pressed it until there was a knock at the door.

Rachel suddenly went tense and gripped onto Brittany's arm. Brittany pulled Rachel onto her lap and wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette's waist so she felt safe.

Quinn bent down and placed a kiss on Rachel's for head and ran her fingers though her hair. "You okay baby?" She asked as Santana went to get the door.

Rachel nodded and nuzzled her rag, resting her head on Brittany's chest as she saw Shelby walk in.

"Hi Santana, how are you?" Shelby asked kindly, with a warm smile.

"I'm fine thanks, what about you Miss C?" Santana said, gesturing for Shelby to come in.

Shelby nodded with a smile. "I'm good thank you and you can call me Shelby San, you're not in high school anymore." She teased and Santana laughed lightly.

Shelby said a quick hello to Quinn and she saw Rachel sitting on Brittany's lap on the floor in front of the sofa. She gave a warm smile to the both which Brittany returned and Rachel hid her face in Brittany's chest.

Shelby walked over to them and mimicked Brittany's crossed legged position on the floor in front of them, leaving space so Rachel didn't feel over whelmed.

"Hey Rach, how are you honey?" Shelby spoke softly and soothingly which caused Rachel to lift her head and look at Shelby.

"I otay." Rachel said quietly and Shelby gave a small smile and cupped Rachel's cheek softly for a moment.

Shelby spotted the bear that Rachel and Brittany had been playing with and she picked it up. "Oh wow, what's this?" She asked kindly.

"Bear." Rachel said happily, leaning forward and pressing the bear's hand, giggling when it made a noise.

Shelby laughed and pressed it again, making Rachel giggle even more. None of them had figured out what made Rachel laugh so much at the bear but she was happy, so it didn't matter.

Rachel spotted Quinn and put her arms up making grabbing motions towards her. "'Inn." She whimpered.

All three girls frowned and Quinn kneeled down in front of Rachel and next to Shelby. "What's up baby?" She said softly.

Rachel pouted and continued her grabbing motions so Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap. She stopped her fussing straight away and snuggled up to Quinn.

"I think she just wants some cuddles." Brittany said lightly, hiding her confusion about Rachel's name choice.

Shelby smiled softly at how content Rachel looked in Quinn's arms.

"Would you like a drink Shelby?" Santana offered kindly.

"Yes please San, tea one sugar." Shelby replied politely.

"Coming up! You two?" Santana said looking a Quinn and Brittany.

"Tea please babe." Brittany replied.

Quinn looked up from Rachel who was cuddled tightly on her lap. "No thanks." She said politely.

"Rachie would you like a drink baby?" Santana asked, automatically changing her tone of voice.

Rachel nodded but didn't say anything, shyly tucking her face into Quinn's chest. "Do you want a baba sweetheart?" Quinn asked softly and Rachel nodded again.

Santana smiled and went off to makes the drinks while Quinn stood up with Rachel in her arms and sat them both on the sofa, next to Brittany, followed by Shelby.

The three of them chatted casually and Quinn could see that Shelby wanted to ask questions about Rachel but she seemed to have decided it was best not to while Rachel was with them.

Santana came back with the drinks and handed them out with the help of Brittany and she sat down on Brittany's lap.

Quinn got Rachel comfortable on her lap and led the bottle to her mouth. Rachel put her hands over Quinn's who smiled down at her.

Shelby nursed her cup of tea against her chest and watched with a smile as Rachel closed her eyes while suckling on the bottle.

Rachel's suckling started to slow down and by the time the bottle was finished, she was fast asleep. Quinn slowly stood up with Rachel, carrying her bridesmaid style, so she didn't wake up and Shelby lent over and placed a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead, before Quinn carefully changed her diaper, hoping not to wake her and then tuck her in bed.

"Have a nice nap baby girl." Quinn whispered even though Rachel was asleep. She kissed Rachel's forehead before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Quinn you left her boo." Santana said holding up the pink rag.

"I don't want to wake her if I open the door." Quinn said with annoyance, more at herself for forgetting.

Santana put her hands up in fake protest. "Fine, she's gonna wake up upset."

"She'll be fine, we can have it ready." Quinn said finally as she sat down.

Shelby laughed at their antics and then grew slightly more serious. "Girls I just wanted to thank you first for looking after Rachel, if it wasn't for you god knows where she would be out on the streets! I've worked with a lot of people that regress and the people who look after them and I've never seen it happen so naturally. The way you look after her is just lovely to see." Shelby said with a kind smile which all three girls returned.

"I don't know, it just happened and I promise we won't ever leave her, she's safe here and you can come see her anytime." Quinn said happily.

"I know you won't. Thank you Quinn, we can leave it up to Rachel if she wants to see me again. So do you know anything about what happened to her?" Shelby asked quietly.

Quinn went on to explain what had happened, from Brittany finding Rachel, to her talking about a scary man and her bruises, with Brittany and Santana adding bits along the way, which Quinn was grateful for.

By the end Shelby had tears prickling in her eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help? With my job and everything." She offered.

"Quinn's training to be a therapist which helps but we need someone who can help Rachel in her mind set and we were wondering if you maybe could?" Santana asked politely.

"I'd love to do it myself but the problem is I don't think Rachel will be willing to talk if it's someone she knows. I do have a friend that works at my place who I trust a lot that can help." Shelby smiled.

"Would she come here or would we go to your work?" Quinn asked, biting her lip.

"You would come to my work; we have a special therapy room that pretty much doubles as a nursery." Shelby informed them.

"And would we be able to stay with her?" Quinn asked with obvious nervousness.

"Yes, if Rachel chooses to, which I'm guessing she will, then you can stay with her for as long as she wants." Shelby reassured her.

Quinn nodded and looked relieved, she wasn't sure how Rachel would react to going but at least she could be there with her.

"Shelby?" Santana said and Shelby looked at her and hummed in response. "Do you have any idea where Rachel's dads are?" She asked curiously.

Shelby sighed. "I-no I tried to ring them last night with the last number I had of theirs but it was disconnected, it just doesn't seem right. I thought they would be visiting Rachel every week if they could."

Quinn shook her head sadly and Shelby gave her a confused look. "Rachel's dads aren't what you think they are. Most of it was just for show. Rachel told me on the last day that they were practically pushing her out the door to go to New York and I doubt they visited her once." She said with anger apparent in her tone.

Shelby looked shocked and Quinn could see the guilt in her eyes, maybe for leaving Rachel, or that she hadn't known sooner. "Maybe we could talk to big Rachel if she ever does come out. Has it happened yet?" She asked.

"Kind of, she hasn't said anything but I've defiantly seen her." Quinn said and Santana and Brittany looked at her confusedly. "She was looking at a picture of all of us and I swear I saw her change for a few seconds." She explained.

"That's good, it means she trusts you more, also that she wants to talk to you but she's not ready yet and it's best not to push her." Shelby said and Quinn nodded.

"Is there anything else we need to know or do?" Brittany asked.

"One good thing that I've seen help a lot- is to reassure her that if she does need to tell you something or wants to be adult Rachel for whatever reason she can still go back to being little again." Shelby informed them and all three girls took a mental note to tell Rachel that.

An hour later they heard a loud whimper coming from Quinn's room and she got up to check on Rachel.

"Hey sweetie." Quinn cooed softly, as she walked in the room and Rachel started fussing.

"Boo mama!" Quinn then realised the reason Rachel called her 'inn was because she didn't want to say mama in front of Shelby because now that they were alone she said it.

Quinn scooped Rachel up and felt her diaper, which was dry and softly shush her while walking out to the others. Santana already had Rachel's boo ready, handing it to Quinn who smiled gratefully.

Santana just rolled her eyes, she told her.

"Rachie look, your boo." Quinn said softly, wiping the rag gently on Rachel's cheeks as touch always calmed her down.

Rachel looked up from Quinn's shoulder and nuzzled the rag, her tears subsiding.

"There we go, hi baby." Quinn cooed and Rachel smiled softly at her.

Santana lent over and caressed Rachel's cheek. "Did you have a nice nap Rachie?" She asked softly.

Rachel nodded. "Mami." She said making grabbing motions towards Santana who pulled her into her lap.

Rachel's eyes suddenly went wide and she sent a panicked look to Santana and then looked at Shelby to see her reaction. Shelby didn't seem to hear and if she did she didn't mind.

"It's okay baby, you can call us whatever you want, Shelby won't mind, I promise." Santana whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel looked at Santana with complete trust in her eyes and she nuzzled her cheek. "Mami play?" She said quietly.

Santana nodded. "Why don't you ask Shelby to play too?" She staged whispered.

Rachel grinned and climbed off Santana's lap and toddled over to Shelby. "Play?" She asked sweetly.

"Rachie what do you say?" Santana scolded.

"P'ease?" She said batting her eye lids, seemingly getting more confident.

"Of course sweetheart, what would you like to play?" Shelby asked kindly.

"'pell!" Rachel said happily.

Shelby looked confused and glanced over to the girls for help. "She wants to spell with her blocks." Brittany said happily.

"Okay go get your blocks Rachie and we can spell!" Shelby smiled and Rachel nodded and went to sit in front of her blocks.

She looked up at Shelby with a wide smile and then frowned when she didn't come and sit on the floor.

"Mamaa!" She whined looking at Quinn to tell Shelby to sit.

Quinn knew what Rachel wanted but she wanted her to say it."Rachie ask Shelby nicely yourself please." She said firmly.

"Floor!" Rachel said frustratedly.

"No Rachel, you ask nicely or you go in time out." Quinn said seriously and Shelby caught on to what was happening but didn't want to undermine Quinn by sitting on the floor.

Rachel whined and hit the floor in frustration, why wouldn't Shelby just sit on the floor with her!

"Right, go sit in the corner please." Quinn said pointing to the corner, she hated doing this but Rachel needed to learn to use her words and be polite.

"Mamaaa." Rachel whined pathetically.

"Now please." Quinn said more sternly and Rachel's bottom lip quivered, she couldn't see her mama from time out!

She burst into tears and Quinn sighed but picked her up and placed her in time out.

Rachel wailed and kicked her legs but Quinn managed to get her at in the corner.

"Mama no!" Rachel sobbed out. Quinn felt bad for causing this melt down but Rachel needed to learn.

Quinn sat back down on the sofa trying her best not to give into Rachel's cries but the sobbing only for louder when Rachel couldn't see her.

"Quinn, come here my love." Shelby said softly and Quinn obliged. "I need to you sit somewhere Rachel can see you. She's scared right now but not because she's in time out, because she can't see you."

Quinn nodded and sat on the floor side on to Rachel and Rachel seemed to calm down a lot. Quinn mouthed a thank you to Shelby who winked sweetly in recognition.

They chatted a little, while Quinn waited for Rachel to calm down and when she finally did, Quinn walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Rachie look at mama." She said softly and Rachel looked up. "Do you know why you're in timeout?"

Rachel shook her head no. "You're in timeout because you weren't polite and you didn't use your words like mama asked." Quinn reminded her and Rachel launched herself into Quinn's arms.

"Sowey mama!" She sniffled out.

"That's okay baby. I'd like you to say sorry to Shelby please and ask her nicely to sit in the floor with you to spell, okay?" Quinn said softly but firmly.

"Otay." Rachel said as she toddled over to Shelby. "Sowey, um floor p'ease?" She asked a politely as she could and then looked at Quinn to see if she said it right and Quinn smiled at her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course sweetheart." Shelby said softly, also placing a kiss to Rachel forehead as she stood up.

Rachel suddenly wrapped her arms around Shelby in a tight hug which Shelby returned and held her there for a while, it was enough for big Rachel to say hi but not actually come out and Shelby was happy all the same.

Rachel demeanor changed and she toddled over to her blocks and Shelby sat opposite her.

"Can you spell Rachie?" She asked sweetly and Rachel nodded happily, spelling out R-A-C-H-Y, it was close enough.

Shelby and Santana gave her a few more words to spell that were easier. "Can you spell mommy?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked over at Brittany and smiled brightly at her, getting up and toddling over to where she was sitting and and falling into Brittany's open arms. "Mommy!" She squealed.

"Baby!" Brittany copied but not as loud and Rachel giggled as she was pulled onto Brittany's lap.

"Do you want to spell mommy?" Brittany asked kindly and Rachel shook her head no.

"Cuddle mommy." She said softly and Brittany smiled.

"Hmm we can defiantly do that!" Brittany squeezed Rachel gently and Rachel put her thumb in her mouth, which was quickly removed and replaced with a pacifier.

"I'm cooking paella for dinner, is that okay?" Santana asked Shelby.

"Oh I don't want to intrude on your dinner love." Shelby said batting her hand.

"No, you're not at all! We want you to stay for dinner. It can be like an early Christmas meal." Santana smiled brightly, which Shelby returned.

"Okay, thank you very much." She smiled. "Hmm that reminds me I have something for you Rachie." She said with excitement in her tone.

Rachel's head shot up from resting on Brittany's chest, in excitement, causing everyone to laugh. "Me?" Rachel asked with a glimmer of doubt in her eyes.

"Yeah it's a Christmas present, but you can open it today if you'd like!"

Rachel's whole face lit up, a present for her! Shelby reached into her bag and got out a wrapped up present and handed it to Rachel. Rachel ripped it open and discarded the paper onto Santana lap, who rolled her eyes playfully.

Rachel's eyes widened and a small 'wow' was heard as she held a beautiful glass snow globe with a white village scene. "So pretty!" Rachel said sweetly.

"Do you like sweetie?" Shelby asked kindly and Rachel nodded vigorously. Brittany put her hands under the snow globe from behind Rachel, so she didn't drop it.

"What do you say baby." Brittany whispered.

"Fank you." Rachel said with a smile.

"You're very welcome my love." Shelby said softly.

"Rachie, do you know what it does?" Quinn asked kindly and Rachel shook her head, didn't it just look pretty? "Well if you shake it very carefully, so you don't drop it, the snow will fall on the village." She said with excitement.

Rachel shook it and gasped when the snow fell. "Look mama! Magic snow!" She said in amazement.

"Yes baby I know! Pretty cool huh?" Quinn said placing a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

"Uhuh! So cool!" Rachel said before she got up and gently handed the snow globe to Quinn and walked over to Shelby, wrapping where arms around her keck in a hug which Shelby returned and pulled Rachel onto her lap.

"I love you." Shelby whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered back, sounding slightly more grown up and Shelby kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Bon appetite!" Santana said as she put the plates on the table. "Rachie dinners ready baby." She said to Rachel who was sitting on the floor doing a puzzle with Shelby.

"No hungy Mami." Rachel mumbled putting another piece on the puzzle.

Shelby looked up at Santana. "Mmm, that looks good! Look Rachie, Mami made a very special Spanish dinner and it's very yummy." She said with a tempting tone, which caught Rachel's attention and she looked up from the puzzle.

"Hot?" She asked worriedly, looking at Santana.

"It will be a little hot because Mami had to cook it but we can blow it so it doesn't hurt you mouth baby." Santana said softly, kneeling down to where Rachel was sitting on the floor.

"Otay." Rachel said quietly and Santana stood up and held her hand out, Rachel took her hands and allowed herself to be pulled up.

Santana got her situated on a chair next to Quinn but Rachel got up and tried to sit on Quinn's lap but was sat back on the chair. "Mama." Rachel whimpered.

"You can't sit on my lap baby, mama needs to eat too." Quinn said softly and Rachel screwed up her face and started to cry.

"Hey hey hey, what's with the tears? Mama's right next to you." Quinn cooed and Rachel tried to sit on Quinn's lap again.

Rachel started to cry harder when she denied again and Quinn stood and put Rachel on her hip, walking over to the kitchen area to try and calm her down.

"Sorry Shelby, she's quite attached to Quinn." Santana apologized but Shelby waved her off.

"Don't be silly, it's my job, I've had a lot worse than Rachel." Shelby laughed lightly. "How are you girls doing though? Especially Quinn?" She asked with concern.

"Were doing okay, pretty well actually." Santana said and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"We all support each other and it works well, Quinn's doing most of her course from home and Rachel is getting settled in a lot better." Brittany said happily.

"That's brilliant girls, I can see from what you've told me that she's a lot better than when you found her and once we start therapy then she will hopefully get a lot better." Shelby said confidently which made Santana's and Brittany smile.

Meanwhile Quinn was bouncing Rachel on her hip to calm her down and after a few minutes it worked. "Come on then baby, were gonna sit at the table and mamas going to be right next to you and I'll feed you okay?" Quinn said softly.

"Mama 'ap." Rachel whimpered.

"After dinner baby." Quinn said carrying Rachel back to the table and placing her back on the chair.

Rachel fussed a little but settled down when Quinn put a little bit of rice on a spoon and blew on it before leading it to Rachel's mouth while the others chatted animatedly.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner Santana and thank you for letting me come round to see Rachel." Shelby said gratefully as she put her coat on.

"No problem, thank you for coming." Santana replied sincerely.

"Bye Rachie." Shelby cooed with a small wave.

Rachel ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Shelby's waist. "Bye bye." She said softly. Shelby placed a kiss to the top of her head before finishing her goodbyes and leaving.

"See again?" Rachel asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes sweetie, we will see Shelby again." Quinn smiled softly. Rachel smiled back and yawned. "Are you tired sweetheart?"

Rachel nodded and rubbed her eyes with her fists. "Let's have a bath and then bed time." Quinn said holding out her hand for Rachel to take and leading her into the bathroom.

"Shall we help?" Brittany asked after she put away the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"In a minute, first I wants me some sweet lady kisses." Santana said slowly walking over to Brittany with a slight sway to her hips.

Brittany licked her lips as Santana came towards her and when she got to her she tangled her fingers in Brittany's hair and pulled her into a hard kiss which started to soften.

Brittany glided her tongue across Santana's lips who happily allowed her entrance and their tongues danced slowly in each other's mouths.

"Eww!" Rachel said covering her eyes. Both girls abruptly pulled away, laughing at Rachel reaction.

"What are you doing naked butt!" Santana said jokingly.

"It bath time Mami! We gots to play!" Rachel exclaimed. Santana playfully rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled into the bathroom. Brittany chuckled to herself and followed them in.

* * *

Okay that's a wrap! Livsy out! SORRY I JUST- MY FEELS! (Sorry if you're not on twitter and don't have a clue what I'm talking about) If you are on twitter as a glee fan account I hope this makes up for the hurt of Naya and hemo's tweets.

Also, sorry about the late (and not so good) update this chapter was challenging and I'm so busy, hoping to have the Christmas chapter up by Christmas Eve? Maybe and hopefully another one for A Little Wonderland!


	7. Chapter 7- A White Christmas

"Mama wake up! It's Christmas!" Rachel crowed, bouncing on the bed and causing Quinn to wake up abruptly. She was never going to get a soft wake-up call when it came to Rachel but that was fine with her.

"Merry Christmas baby." Quinn said groggily and made a 'hmff' sound when Rachel pounced on her like a kitten. "Oo hi, you really know how to wake mama up don't you." She teased.

"Com'on mama! I wanna see if it's snowing!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Hold on Rachie, we need to change your diaper first." Quinn said and Rachel whined but lied down on the bed anyway and allowed Quinn to change her diaper, not without fidgeting with excitement.

"We see snow now?" Rachel asked with a hopeful look.

"Don't you want to see if Santa has come first?" Quinn asked and she saw a glimmer of confusion in Rachel's eyes.

"No fink so." She mumbled sadly.

Quinn lifted her chin to look up at her. "Hmm, I think we should go and have a look!" Quinn said, playfully chucking Rachel under the chin and holding out her hand for Rachel to take.

When Rachel walked out of Quinn's room her entire face lit up at the sight of lots of presents all under the Christmas tree, they'd brought and decorated together.

She looked at Quinn then back at the presents, her mouth agape and she shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Santa?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yes baby, Santa." Quinn said softly and Rachel gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She spotted Santana and Brittany standing in the door way of their room contently watching the two and Rachel's reaction. Rachel ran up to them and launched herself at them, hugging then tightly and placing a kiss to both of their cheeks.

"Santa came!" She squealed.

"I know I can see! Shall we see what he got you?" Santana said with excitement laced in her voice and Rachel vigorously nodded before she remembered that she needed to check for snow!

"Mama snow first!" She said looking at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and lifted Rachel into her hip and walked over to the window.

Rachel gasped when Quinn opened the blind and thick, white snow danced across New York.

"Play in snow!" Rachel said wiggling excitedly, making it harder for Quinn to hold her.

"Once we've opened the presents and we get you all wrapped, up nice and warm we can all go and play in the snow!" Quinn said happily, bouncing Rachel a little, glad to see a huge grin across her face.

Rachel nodded and wiggled out of Quinn's grip, quickly toddling off towards the presents, joined by Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

"Mami dis one for you!" Rachel said shoving a present towards Santana, almost winding her.

"Thank you sweetheart; let's calm down a bit hey." Santana said softly and Rachel pouted.

"Sorry Mami." Rachel said quietly, searching Santana's face for any sign of anger but there were none at all.

"It's okay sweetie, I know Christmas is very exciting but you need some energy if you want to build a snowman later!" Santana said bopping Rachel's nose playfully.

Rachel scrunched up her nose and giggled. "Snowman!" She crowed, a little too loudly but she immediately put her hand over her mouth and Santana smiled at her.

"Right let's open some presents!" She said happily and they began to sort the presents out into piles, Rachel had the most from Santa and the three girls had all got each other probably more than they realised once everything was out.

Rachel opened her first present and she got a pair of wellies that had little lions on.

"Mama look, lions! Rawrr!" Rachel pretended growl, causing Quinn to laugh and mimic Rachel's scrunched up face and move towards her, causing Rachel to fall back into Santana's lap in a fit of giggles.

Santana pulled Rachel up a little so she was fully sitting on her lap and squeezed her gently. "I love you our little lion." She whispered lovingly, placing a kiss to Rachel's hair and Rachel sank into Santana loving the warmth and the trust she felt.

"'ove you too Mami." Rachel said softly, turning around on Santana's lap and wrapping her arms and her neck.

* * *

Once all the presents were open and Rachel had eaten breakfast and Quinn had fed her a bottle, that had calmed her down little, she played with a few of the many toys she got then Quinn got Rachel changed into her new Christmas jumper she'd got from Santa and a warm pair of leggings and her new warm coat.

"Sit down baby, mama needs to put your new boots on!" Quinn said and Rachel bumped down to the floor with her legs out straight and Quinn put her lion wellies on.

"Hat!" Rachel said pointing to Quinn's white woolly hat hanging up with the coats.

"You want to wear mama's hat?" Quinn asked, getting it down from the hook.

Rachel gave a wide grin and nodded. "Warm!" She said, trying to put the hat on her head with no avail.

She sighed in frustration and Quinn stepped in and helped her. "There! Now you're going to be extra warm!" She cooed.

"Fank you mama." Rachel said before starting to look around the room more and more frantically.

Quinn could see Rachel getting worked up. "What's wrong Rachie?" She asked with concern, Rachel just whimpered. "Use your words baby; tell mama what you're looking for." She kept her tone calm and kind.

"Binky!" Rachel whimpered, her eyes filling up with tears.

Quinn didn't really want Rachel to go out in public with a pacifier again, in case anyone said anything but taking away the comfort from Rachel was a lot worse, she picked the one up on the kitchen table and placed it in her own mouth to clean it before giving it to Rachel who relaxed immediately.

"Rachie honey, if you ever need something, no matter what it is, all you need to do is use your words and tell mama okay?" Quinn said softly, hating seeing Rachel get worked up.

Rachel nodded. "Otay mama." She said wrapping her arms around Quinn to be picked up.

"You're gonna wear mama out!" Quinn said lightly as she hoisted Rachel into her hip with a grunt.

"That noise sounds hot." Santana winked, walking out of her room.

"Yeah San, sounds like you in the bedroom." Brittany teased, walking out behind her.

Santana turned around with her mouth wide open and tried to look outraged by Brittany's comment but it didn't really work and Brittany placed a kiss on her cheek and walked past Santana like she didn't just admit to Quinn that Santana was loud during sex.

Quinn laughed and Rachel didn't seem to hear, or understand which they were all grateful for.

"Right, let's go play in the snow!" Brittany squealed and Santana wondered how she went from making dirty jokes to squealing like a child about playing in the snow but it was one of the many reasons she loved her.

"'no'man! 'no'man!" Rachel chanted around her pacifier, wiggling around in Quinn's arms.

Quinn put Rachel down as her arms were getting tired and Rachel whined. "Mama can't carry you all the time baby." She said mimicking Rachel's pout.

Rachel turned around and went to Brittany. "Mommy?" She said sweetly.

"Yes baby?" Brittany replied kindly.

"Uppie?" Rachel asked with a bat of her eye lashes.

Brittany bent down a little and put her arms under Rachel's armpits, lifting her up with ease and placing her on to her hip. Rachel's head went straight to her shoulder and they all left to go to Central Park to play in the snow.

* * *

"Quinn, watch out!" Brittany yelled but it was too late and she was hit in the back with a snowball!

Quinn turned around with fake shock and saw Rachel giggling wildly and Santana was whispering in her ear.

"I'm gonna get you, you little monkey!" Quinn said jokingly, bending down to make a snow ball but was hit with another before she could throw it.

Quinn came running towards Rachel with a snow ball in her hand and huge smile in her face, Rachel squealed and hid behind Santana.

"Mami save me!" She squealed out just as Quinn threw the snow ball, she wasn't actually aiming on throwing it at Rachel and she was going to miss but unfortunately for her she hit Santana right in the face.

"Right tubbers, that's it!" Santana laughed, as started pelting Quinn with snow balls. Brittany made a few and gave them to Rachel to throw and she chose to also throw them at Quinn.

Quinn was laughing her head off while ducking and covering her face with her gloved hands. "Stop! Stop!" She squealed but all three girls showed now mercy as they continued until Quinn fell to the ground and the snowballs finally stopped. She laid flat on her back and started moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel.

"Snow angel!" Rachel squealed, lying on the floor next to Quinn and copying her motions. Santana and Brittany followed suit and lied opposite them as they all made snow angels.

They all carefully got up with Quinn helping Rachel and they looked at their master pieces.

"Britt, carry me on your shoulders so I can take a picture." Santana said and Brittany playfully rolled her eyes and bent down. Santana got on her shoulders and she was lifted up, holding onto Brittany's head for balance. "Britt be careful!" Santana said when she wobbled a little.

"Quinn go behind me and make sure San doesn't fall." Brittany asked and Quinn did as told with Rachel laughing at how scared her Mami looked.

Santana quickly got her phone out and took the picture and got off Brittany's shoulders as quick as she could. She then got everyone in a picture with bright smiles and rosy cheeks.

"We build a snowman now?" Rachel asked and they all got to work to make the best snowman ever! Brittany even brought a carrot for the nose.

"Mama it head too small!" Rachel exclaimed and Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and added snow to the head until Rachel was happy.

"There!" Quinn said triumphantly as she put Rachel down after lifting her to put the carrot on it.

"Wow!" Rachel said in awe, it was huge!

"Good job baby!" Brittany smiled. "High five!" She said holding her hand out which Rachel smacked with a proud smile.

"Do you want to go for hot coca now Rachie? Then we can go home and warm up by the fire." Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded eagerly.

"Yes p'ease! Yummy!" She's said sweetly and Quinn smiled taking Rachel's hand and they all walked to the nearest café for hot coca.

They sat in the inviting, warm café and drank their hot coca, Quinn put Rachel's in a sippy cup so it could cool down a little and Rachel was being fussy with the original cup.

"Fanks for the coca mommies! It yummy." Rachel said licking her lips and patting her stomach with a giggle.

"You're very welcome sweetheart. Shall we go home and warm up and play with some more of your toys?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded quickly.

* * *

When they were half way home, Rachel suddenly stopped and looked to a side alley way. The three girls exchanged confused looks as Rachel started to slowly walk down the alley towards a small cardboard box, she bent down in front of it.

Quinn followed her down the alley and bent next to her to find her holding a tiny all white kitten that was barely meowing. "Mama she so cold." Rachel whispered, so she didn't scare the fragile kitten.

Brittany and Santana were quick to join them with Brittany letting out an 'aww' when she saw the little kitten. "I wonder what a kitten is doing out here alone?" She said with a tilt of her head.

"We keep her?" Rachel asked hopefully and Quinn bit her lip and looked at Brittany and Santana for an answer. Brittany was nodding vigorously and Santana seemed to think for a while. "P'ease mama? She dust 'ike me." Rachel said referring to when Brittany found her and added a pout, Quinn caved.

"Yes we can keep her." She said and Rachel kissed her cheek with a smile.

"Com'on bwear, we take you home." She said softly, looking at the kitten in her arms.

Quinn looked at Rachel curiously. "It's a kitten baby, not a bear." She said very gently petting the cat with her finger.

"Bwear her name mama!" Rachel said like it was obvious.

"Oh I see! Silly mama!" Quinn cooed.

Rachel giggled. "'illy mama!" She repeated.

They all stood up and Quinn took her scarf off so Rachel could wrap the kitten up and keep her warm. Walking the rest of the way, they arrived home just before it started to snow again.

"It otay, 'afe now." Rachel cooed, much like her mommies did to her. The kitten let out a tiny meow and fell back to sleep.

Santana turned the fire on and helped Rachel take her coat and wellies off and sat her on a blanket in front of the fire so her and the kitten could warm up. "Mami doesn't want you to go any closer to the fire please Rachie, it's very hot." She warned her and Rachel nodded seriously.

"Owchie." Rachel said with a final nod. Santana kissed her forehead, walking over to Quinn and Brittany but they all kept an eye on Rachel who was deep in thought by the fire.

"What are we meant to do with a kitten?" Santana asked.

"Look after it?" Brittany said simply with a shrug.

"How we have no food or anything!" Santana replied with worry.

"It's fine San we can feed it something little and then go out and buy cat food and whatever else it needs." Brittany said calmly as usual.

"It was the pout." Quinn laughed quietly, adding an eye roll.

"You know one day that pout won't work." Santana said lightly before they heard a small whimper.

Brittany walked over to Rachel and sat next to her. "You okay baby?"

"He'p." Rachel whimpered with tears in her eyes, handing over the kitten to Brittany who had a concerned look on her face. As soon as the kitten was handed over Rachel burst into tears.

"Mama!" She cried out, making grabbing motion with her fists. Quinn walked over and picked Rachel up.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" She asked worriedly and Rachel just cried.

Santana fetched her boo and a binky, handing them to Quinn who used the rag to caress Rachel's cheek which helped her calm down.

"It's okay Rachie, tell mama what's wrong?" Quinn said softly and Rachel hiccuped before calming down.

"Finkin'." Rachel whispered as Quinn sat down with Rachel cradled in her lap.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Quinn asked, running her hands thought Rachel's hair.

"Thank you." Rachel said, her voice cracking a little and sounding more grown up. It wasn't for very long but Quinn saw big Rachel and saw how scared she was.

"We'll never let anyone hurt you again, you're safe now." Quinn whispered squeezing her a little and rocked her slowly. She put one of Rachel's pacifiers against her mouth and Rachel took it, suckling slowly.

* * *

Next update won't be so quick, sorry guys but I really wanted this up before Christmas! Sorry it's shorter but I hope you all enjoyed and I wish everyone a very merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8- Those kinda days

Hi, hi! Sorry for the really late update my life has been the craziest thing the past few months and I have exams soon but after that updates will be more regular!

* * *

"San! San! That was the director on the phone! I got a dancing part in the movie!" Brittany squealed running into hers and Santana's room, while the latter was getting changed

Before Santana could even react, Brittany came crashing into her and she fell on the bed.

"Whoa, congratulations baby but some warning would help!" Santana joked lightly.

"Sorry babe, got a little excited, this is such a good start to the New Year!" Brittany beamed, then she looked down curiously. "Why are you naked by the way?"

"Because I **was** about to get dressed but **someone** pounced on me." Santana laughed when Brittany pouted and leaned over to kiss her pout away.

"Now let me get dressed and I'll be out in a minute to talk about this new job." Santana smiled.

"Kay." With that Brittany left the room but not before she lightly slapped Santana's bottom with a giggle. Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

"Nooo bwear, you gots to eat!" Rachel said with a frown, why wouldn't her kitty eat?

"Maybe she's not hungry baby." Quinn said softly kneeling down next to Rachel where bears food was.

"Buh mama, you 'ways make me eat!" Rachel protested with a pout.

"That's because you need to eat more than bear." Quinn said with a hint of laughter in her voice, rubbing Rachel's back mainly out of habit.

"No fair." Rachel mumbled under her breath. Quinn heard her and rolled her eyes playfully, placing a kiss the side of Rachel's forehead.

"Right come on missy, its lunch time." Quinn said to Rachel's displeasure.

"Mamaa." Rachel whined.

"Come on, just your sandwich then you're done, okay baby?" Quinn said kindly, holding out her hand and pulling Rachel up. Rachel whined but complied and nearly finished her sandwich.

"Good girl for listening to mama." Quinn said with a soft smile and Rachel beamed up at her. "Now let's go sit down, mommy and mami said they have something to tell us!"

Rachel tilted her head slightly in confusion, causing Quinn to laugh. "It's okay Rachie, they said it's good, I promise."

Quinn got Rachel comfy on the sofa but Rachel seemed to have other ideas and she climbed onto Quinn's lap, cuddles were needed and they would be got!

"Oh hi there snuggle bug!" Quinn cooed and Rachel giggled.

"Cuddas." Rachel cooed, trying to curl up on Quinn's lap but she just couldn't get comfy.

Quinn moved her a little and Rachel managed to tuck her head under Quinn's chin and relax in her arms.

Santana walked over to the couch with a mug of coffee in her hands and Brittany came bouncing out of her room and plonked down in between Quinn and Santana.

"Britt watch my coffee!" Santana yelled, a little louder than she meant to. Brittany sent her an apologetic look but she knew Santana wasn't really mad at her, Rachel on the other hand didn't and she let out a small whimper and hid herself further into Quinn's neck, clutching onto her shirt.

"Hey, hey, its okay, Mami's not mad. She just doesn't want mommy getting hurt because the drinks hot baby." Quinn explained softly and Santana caught on with a frown and moved next to Rachel.

"Sweetheart, look at Mami please." Santana said softly and Rachel slowly turned to look at her. "I'm not mad at mommy, I just don't want anyone to get burnt. You know how we always blow on your food so it's not too hot?" Santana tried to use something Rachel could relate to. "Well it's just like that okay? I'm sorry if I scared you."

Rachel processed this for a moment then crawled off Quinn's lap and onto Santana's, who held her close. "Now we have something to tell you, are you ready?" Santana asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Rachel looked up at her with curiosity and nodded, Santana pointed to Brittany, as it was her news, and Rachel looked over at her. "Mommy went for an audition to be on tv and the nice man said I got the part!" Brittany said excitedly and Rachel squealed and clapped, pouncing onto Brittany. She wasn't really too sure what had happened but everyone else seemed excited.

"Mommy be on dere?" Rachel asked, pointing to the TV.

Brittany nodded. "Yes mommy's going to be dancing." She added and Rachel looked at her in awe.

"Mommy guh dancer!" She said sweetly and Brittany squeezed her lightly.

"Why thank you my angel!" She cooed.

Quinn leaned over and planted a friendly kiss to Brittany's cheek with a smile. "Well done britt, I'm so proud of you." She said genuinely and Brittany sent her a warm smile back.

Santana looked up abruptly from her lap top when she head Rachel scream and burst into tears, she rushed over to her where she was playing a few feet away from her and scooped the crying girl up.

"What happened baby?" She asked worriedly.

"Bwear swatched me!" Rachel cried out, holding out her arm as Quinn came rushing out her room in just a towel.

"What happened, I heard a scream?" She said as if she had just run a marathon, which caused Santana to stifle a laugh.

"Mama bwear swatch me!" Rachel cried out, a little over dramatically but she was only three.

"Oh no my baby, should mama and Mami kiss it better?" Quinn said and Rachel gave a tearful nod, holding out her arm with a few little scratches on it.

Santana softly kissed it, followed by Quinn and Rachel started to calm down but she was still crying a fair amount.

"There all better!" Quinn smiled, holding up her towel which was about to fall.

"Momma kisses are magic." Santana staged whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel looked at Santana in shock, her tears finally subsiding, then she glanced down at her arm, well it didn't hurt so much anymore!

"Magic." She repeated in awe as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder with just a few sniffles.

Quinn suddenly realised that her towel was slipping a bit and so did Rachel. With a cheeky giggle, Rachel tugged on Quinn's towel a little exposing her chest. Quinn gasped and scrambled to cover herself up while Rachel and Santana were uncontrollably giggling.

"Mama nakie!" Rachel squealed, causing Quinn to shoot them a glare.

"Rachie no pulling towels please, that's naughty." Quinn said not unkindly but enough to make Rachel stop laughing and look at her seriously.

"Sorry mama." Rachel pouted.

"That's okay baby." Quinn smiled, placing a kiss to Rachel's cheek. Meanwhile Santana was trying to hold back her laughter at Quinn's embarrassment but she wasn't fairing too well.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and sorted her towel out as she walked back into her room and closed the door causing Rachel's eyes to well up with tears, this immediately stopped Santana laughing.

"What with the tears Rachie?" Santana cooed softly, bouncing Rachel on her hip a little.

"Mama mad ah me." Rachel whimpered, pointing to the door to Quinn's room.

"No mamas not mad at you sweetie, she just doesn't like being embarrassed." Santana said with a slight smirk.

"Buh she c'ose door." Rachel said sadly and Santana kissed the side of her forehead softly.

"She's just getting dressed my love, would you like to go and see her because I know she's not mad at you but we can ask her if you like?" Santana asked softly and Rachel gave a tearful nod.

Santana walked towards Quinn's door, with Rachel on her hip and she knocked gently. "Hold on I'm nearly dressed." Quinn called from the other side of the door.

"Okay, open up when you're done." Santana said as she felt Rachel hide in her shoulder and a quiet sniffle was heard. She was just a little confused and she thought her mama was really mad at her!

"It's okay baby, mamas not mad I promise." Santana said kindly.

A few moments later Quinn opened her door and notice that Rachel was on the verge of tears. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" She asked softly, caressing Rachel's cheek.

"Mama mad." Rachel sniffled out and Quinn gave her a confused look.

"Mamas not mad sweetheart, why would I be mad?" She asked as Santana handed Rachel over to Quinn as her arm was starting to ache.

"Mami tay I 'barrassed you." Rachel all but whispered out.

"Oh no baby, I'm not mad at you, it was pretty funny, mama's just having a bit of a stressful day. Can you forgive me?" Quinn asked sweetly and Rachel nodded vigorously.

"Why mama 't'essed?" Rachel asked innocently and Quinn sat down on the bed with Rachel on her lap.

"Mamas just got a few things to sort out at the moment but it's nothing you need to worry about, okay my love?" Quinn said kindly as Santana joined them on the bed and shot Quinn a confused look.

Quinn just mouthed 'therapy tomorrow' at her and she understood straight away. They would have to prepare Rachel tomorrow morning for her first therapy session that afternoon because they didn't want to tell her the day before as she might not sleep.

Rachel just snuggled further into Quinn and tried to find her heart beat as it made her feel safe and relaxed. Both girls noticed Rachel getting herself worked up and Quinn moved them around so she was propped up against the pillows on the bed and Rachel was almost on top of her with her head on Quinn's chest.

"Is that more comfy baby?" Quinn asked softly and she felt Rachel nod. "Do you just want to cuddle for a little bit?" She asked with a smile and Rachel simply just cuddled further into her as an answer.

Santana smiled at the pair of them and kissed both their foreheads. "Right you lazy bones, I'm going to the store, then I'm going to make us some dinner and mommy should be home soon. Any requests?"

"Baba!" Rachel grinned up her and Santana shook her head with a breathy laugh.

"Nice try baby but baba is for after dinner." Santana said lightly and Rachel pouted. "Q, any requests?"

Quinn looked up from the mass of brown hair that was covering her face. "I fancy pizza." She said simply.

"Pizza it is!" Santana said walking out of the room and grabbing her keys and coat.

Rachel whined and hid her face against Quinn's chest. "Hey grumpy, I think it's time for a nap." Quinn said softly, running her hands though Rachel's hair.

"No nap!" Rachel said defiantly moving away from Quinn and sitting up.

"Yes nap, come on then we can have dinner and you can play or we can watch a movie if you like?" Quinn asked kindly.

Rachel shook her head not really processing what her mama was saying, she was too tired and grumpy. "Binky." She whimpered out, after looking around and not seeing any.

"Mama will get binky and boo and we're gonna just lay down and sleep for a little bit." Quinn kept her tone soft, seeing how cranky Rachel was getting as she was a little late for her nap.

Rachel just whimpered softly and Quinn kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "I know baby, you'll feel better after a little nap." She cooed and she felt Rachel relax in her arms.

Quinn went into the lounge to grab Rachel's rag and a pacifier. When she went back in, Rachel was curled up on the end of the bed, she looked so small and vulnerable and Quinn just wanted to protect her from the world.

"Shall we get comfy at the other end baby?" Quinn asked softly, rubbing Rachel's back a little.

Rachel simply shook her head and Quinn frowned. "It will be much warmer and cozy there." She said encouragingly.

"Dis bah girl's s'eep." Rachel said, lisping slightly and looking at Quinn with sad eyes.

"Then you, my baby, shouldn't sleep there because you're certainly not a bad girl." Quinn said sincerely.

"I bah girl." Rachel whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

Quinn gently moved some hair out of Rachel's face and caressed her cheek. "Well, me, mami and mommy don't think you're a bad girl. You're a very good girl sweetheart." She cooed softly.

Rachel let out a quiet whimper Quinn almost didn't hear it. "So will you come up here and cuddle with mama, it's a bit lonely without my snuggle bug." She said with a warm smile as she opened up the duvet and patted for Rachel to come and join her.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and slowly made her way up the bed. She got under the covers with Quinn who held her close. "There's my baby." Quinn whispered and Rachel just snuggled further into her mama, this was much better.

"Mama." Rachel whimpered, making grabbing motions.

It took Quinn a while to catch on. "Can you use your words please baby?" She said softly.

"Binky p'ease." Rachel said softly, causing Quinn to smile as she reached over a grabbed Rachel's pacifier. Rachel opened her mouth slightly and Quinn popped it in and held Rachel close to her.

It wasn't long before Rachel had fallen asleep after Quinn singing quietly to her and gently caressing her cheek.

Quinn slipped out of the bed and left the door ajar so she could still hear Rachel and she got to work on her computer to finish some course work.

* * *

About half an hour later Brittany came through the door and Quinn quickly silenced her and pointed to her bedroom door and Brittany caught on and nodded.

"She's still napping?" Brittany whispered as Rachel was usually awake at this time.

"Yeah she had a late nap, because she slept in this morning but she was getting grumpy." Quinn said quietly as Brittany hugged her from behind as she was on her computer.

"We'll have to wake her before dinner or she won't want to eat." Brittany said peeking her head into Quinn's room to see if Rachel was okay. She was fast asleep with her pink rag bunched up in her hand and her pacifier had fallen out. Brittany quickly put it back in and placed a light kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked, looking away from her computer.

"Yes she's still fast asleep. Where's San?" Brittany said looking around.

"She went to the store to get pizzas, she should be back soon." Quinn replied just as her phone buzzed, signalling she had a text. "It's from Shelby."

**Hi Quinn, hope you are all well. Just wanted to check in on Rachel and make sure you're still okay for therapy tomorrow? Love Shelby x**

"I'm so nervous." Quinn admitted after reading the text out loud to Brittany.

"Why? You're going to be there with her the whole time." Brittany said putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"I know but I have a feeling she's going to freak out when we tell her." Quinn sighed.

"And if she does we will deal with it, just like every other time." Brittany said simply and Quinn smiled. She loved how good Brittany was at putting everything into perspective.

Quinn sighed and turned back to her computer and a few moments later Santana came through the door with some grocery shopping.

She was engulfed in a hug and a rather long kiss on the lips from Brittany. "Hey babe!" Santana beamed pulling out of the kiss.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Brittany smiled shyly.

"I missed you too, you know I always do." Santana said sincerely, kissing Brittany lightly on the lips again.

Quinn jokingly cleared her throat and Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to Quinn. "Can I help?" She joked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'll start dinner and you can wake Rachie up." Quinn smirked.

"Oh nununu no." Santana said quickly. "I got dinner, I get to make it. Plus we all know you waking her up is a much better idea." Even though Santana wanted out of waking Rachel up because she wasn't the easiest person to wake up, it was true that she would wake up better for Quinn.

Quinn huffed and got up. "Fine." She said as she walked towards her room and pulled the door to behind her.

"Rachiee." She cooed softly getting in behind Rachel on the bed. "Baby girl, it's time to wake up." She whispered rubbing Rachel's back.

Rachel whined and tucked herself further into the covers. "Come on sweetheart dinner will be ready soon." Quinn said calmly, moving the hair from Rachel's face.

"S'eep." Rachel whimpered, turning around and tucking herself into her mama.

Honestly, first she didn't want to sleep now she doesn't want to get up! Quinn thought.

"I know you're tired baby but just a little dinner, then bath and then bed time okay?" Quinn said kindly, unfortunately Rachel was having none of it.

"No mama." She whimpered out, wiggling to get closer to Quinn.

Quinn placed a few light kisses to Rachel's forehead and just held her for a few minutes, making sure she was waking up not falling back to sleep. "Is your diaper wet baby?"

Rachel shook her head no but Quinn discreetly reached down to check anyway and found that her diaper was in fact wet. "Mama's just going to change you and we can cuddle on the sofa until dinner is ready."

"No!" Rachel said with a little kick of her leg moving away from Quinn slightly.

"Rachie you don't talk to mama or anyone in that tone please." Quinn scolded lightly and Rachel just started getting herself more worked up as Quinn got a diaper and some wipes out.

"No tange mama I dry." Rachel whimpered out, tears building in her eyes.

"Baby I just felt your diaper and you're not." Quinn said softly, sitting next to Rachel and leaning over to pet her hair.

"No, no, dry." Rachel shook her head as her tears started to escape and ran down her cheeks.

"Hey there, what's the matter sweetheart? It's only mama." Quinn cooed.

"No, no, no!" Rachel cried out getting extremely worked up. Quinn really couldn't figure out why.

"Okay baby, calm down please. You're okay and you're very safe, let's just relax." Quinn placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and caressed her cheek while cooing calming words to her.

Rachel began to calm down and once her breathing was under control Quinn picked up her pacifier that had fell out. "Do you want your binky baby?"

Rachel nodded and opened her mouth and Quinn put it in for her and Rachel noticeably relaxed. She still looked confused and scared.

"It a'cident mama." Rachel lisped out behind her pacifier.

"I know baby, mama's not mad at all I just don't want you getting a rash." Quinn said softly. "Lay down, I'll be real quick, mama promises."

Rachel did as she was asked and laid down on the bed. With only a little bit of fussing, Quinn managed to clean Rachel up and get her comfy on the sofa to relax before dinner.

"Mommy!" Rachel crowed as she spotted Brittany, who came out of her room after getting showered and changed.

"Baby!" Brittany copied as Rachel held her arms out to be picked up. Brittany happily obliged and Rachel hid her face in Brittany's chest.

"Mommy seep p'ease, no food." Rachel said softly, pointing to Quinn's room. Brittany shook her head causing Rachel to pout.

Brittany bounced her a little as she walked around the lounge and towards the kitchen to see Santana making salad.

"Hey." Brittany said softly and Santana spun around with a smile.

"Oh look it's two of my beautiful girls!" Santana cooed, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel blushed and hid her face in Brittany's chest and Brittany cupped her head with a smile.

"Dinner is almost ready can you make drinks B?" Brittany nodded and went to made three glasses of water and one in a plastic cup for Rachel.

When they sat down for dinner Rachel seemed calm but she was still a little still a little grumpy even after her nap but the three girls figured a good night's sleep would help.

They all managed to eat dinner relatively peacefully with only one near spillage from Rachel but Brittany got her a bottle to put her water in instead and all was well.

"Come one then Rachie, Mami and mommy are going bath you and then we can all get cozy and cuddle." Santana bribed, knowing Rachel would be more willing to get in the bath if she could snuggle with her mommies after and sleep.

She tiredly toddled towards Santana and looked over her shoulder at Quinn and held her hand out.

"Mama's going to rest for a bit baby and set up a film for us to watch." Santana explained softly and Rachel pouted and toddled back over to her mama.

"Mama I go baf, I be quick tay." With that Rachel sleepily walked off towards the bathroom. Quinn smiled and laughed softly and a giggle was heard from Brittany at Rachel's sleepy state.

Once the bath was ran Santana undressed Rachel and Brittany helped her in the bath. Rachel relaxed in the warm water and rested her head on the side of the bath.

Brittany gently tied Rachel's hair up then cupped her cheek, using the back of her thumb to caress it softly. "Tired bunny." She cooed causing Rachel to pout and look rather sorry for herself. "You can just relax my love."

Santana watched from just behind Brittany where she was getting a towel ready to wrap Rachel in. She could feel her heart swelling, watching Brittany look after Rachel and pictured what it would be like when they have a baby of their own in the future.

Brittany turned around to see Santana tearing up and she walked over to her while Rachel was occupied with a little rubber duck.

"San?" Brittany asked with concern.

Santana quickly waved her off and wiped her tears away. "Sorry Britt, it's just watching you look after Rachel, it's-it's just-"

Brittany engulfed her in a hug, as she didn't seem to be able to form a sentence, and rubbed her back softly. Rachel noticed her Mami looked upset so she made a little noise of protest from the bath to see what all the fuss was about.

"Mami c'y?" Rachel asked softly, after they pulled out the hug.

"Mami's just being overly emotional today baby." Brittany joked, which earned her a weak punch to the arm.

Rachel made a grabbing motion towards Santana who quickly walked over and bent down to Rachel's level. Rachel wiped the tears away from Santana's cheeks, she had wet hands so it didn't really do a lot but it was a sweet gesture and one that Santana appreciated.

"Thank you sweetheart." Santana cooed softly, placing a light kiss to Rachel's forehead, then wiping her face free of water.

She began to wash the half asleep toddler, who was definitely getting more and more fussy, making whimpering noises and at one point she tried to get out the bath but Brittany gently and calmly sat her back down.

Once they were done Brittany wrapped Rachel in a towel and carried her bridal style to Quinn's bed, drying her off before laying her down on the bed and putting a clean diaper on.

Rachel wriggled a little but she was too tired to make any more protests and by the time she was dress, Rachel had fallen sleep so Brittany and Santana tucked her in under the cover and kissed her goodnight before leaving the room.

Quinn was relaxing in the lounge, glad to get a little time to herself. She loved looking after little Rachie but some down time was nice every once and a while.

"Everything alright?" Quinn asked once Santana had closed the bedroom door.

"Yeah, a little fussy while we were bathing her but she fell asleep when Britt was putting her diaper on." Santana explained and Quinn smiled.

"You're a very good Mami." Quinn said kissing Santana's cheek. Santana tried to hide her smile but it didn't work and Quinn swore she even saw her blush.

"Thanks, you too Q." It was a rare sentimental moment that the girls had and it didn't last long but it meant a lot to both of them.

"Well I'm off to bed because no doubt I'll be up at whatever hours of the morning because she didn't have a baba tonight." Quinn said lightly, she didn't mind really but some sleep would be good.

"I'll pre make some and put them in the fridge so you just have to warm it up." Santana offered. Quinn smiled and gave her a brief hug before saying goodnight to Brittany who was getting into bed herself.

The blonde creeped into her room, so she didn't wake Rachel up but she wasn't too good at being quiet, apparently.

"Mama?" Rachel mumbled confusedly, half asleep.

"Shh baby, it's sleepy time." Quinn cooed, rubbing Rachel's back.

Rachel wasn't really with it and she mumbled something incoherent and curled up into Quinn, before falling straight back to sleep. She was soon joined by Quinn in the land of dreams.

* * *

Quinn was woken up by Rachel wiggling and fussing next to her. She slowly turned around, as to not startle Rachel, and opened her eyes.

"Rachie?" Quinn cooed, as softly as she could. Rachel replied with a big pout and wiggled around, then hid herself in her mama.

"Does mama need to change your diaper baby?" Quinn asked, with sleep hazing her voice.

Rachel gave a small nod and turned on her front to let her mama get up. Quinn stumbled around for a diaper and wipes as it was dark and she was still half asleep, but who could blame her it was four in the morning. Quinn internally groaned.

"Mama hung'y." Rachel said, clearly waking up a lot quicker than Quinn was. Quinn quickly taped up the clean diaper then threw the used one away.

"Would you like a baba sweetheart?" Quinn asked trying hard to wake herself up.

"P'ease mama." Rachel said reaching out to hold Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled and caressed the back of Rachel's hand with her thumb, then pulled it up and kissed the back of it.

Rachel let out a small giggle and tucked herself under the covers again for warmth.

Quinn stumbled out of the room and turned on the light so she could see what she was doing in the kitchen area. She found the pre-made bottles in the fridge. God bless Santana's ability to think ahead.

Once the bottle was warmed up, Quinn returned to her room and propped herself up on some pillows causing Rachel to quickly move onto her lap facing sideways. Quinn wrapped a big fluffy blanket over them and Rachel impatiently helped her lead the bottle to her mouth.

Rachel suckled happily and turned the bottle into Quinn's chest. Quinn noticed that she did that a lot with her, it was cute and it seemed to bring Rachie lots of comfort so there was no harm.

Quinn had fallen asleep while Rachel was still having her bottle and once she was finished, Rachel looked up at her mama and realised she was asleep! Rachel was actually getting sleepy again after her bottle. She rolled off Quinn's lap and tugged her so she was lying down and Quinn seemed to still be half with it so she moved herself and Rachel curled up against her.

There's nothing better than mama snuggas.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, thank you for taking your time to read and review, it means a lot. Feel free to prompt me with anything you'd like to see happen in the story.


	9. Chapter 9- Brave Little Girl

Hi guys, sorry again for the late update I'm being lazy and my writing hasn't been at its best but I'm hoping to have another chapter of Little Wonderland up soon as well! Hope you enjoy this, I went over it so many times changing it as I couldn't get it right but I hope this is okay! :)

Also me and flawlessario have started writing a new age-play fic on our joint account livunah so go check it out!

* * *

Quinn woke up again a few hours later but this time it wasn't because of Rachel, it was her alarm. She let out a groan and stopped it as quickly as she could to let Rachel sleep in a little longer.

She got up and quietly went into her bathroom to start getting ready for Rachel's first therapy session. If she was honest with herself she was a little nervous, mostly at how Rachel would react.

Rachel woke up a few minutes later and heard noises coming from the bathroom and she toddled off towards the door to find her mama.

She pushed the door and poked her head in while Quinn was on the toilet. "Mama!" Rachel said with a smile, not thinking to give her mama some privacy, oh well she's only three!

"Hi baby." Quinn chuckled lightly.

Rachel gave her a cheeky grin and quickly ran out of the bath room and into the lounge where she found Santana sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Mami!" Rachel squealed and Santana tried to hide her grimace at the loud noise.

"Hey there sweet girl." Santana cooed, putting her mug down and opening her arms, Rachel fell straight into them.

"Mama's peeing on dah potty." Rachel stated with a nod, as if that was a normal thing to announce.

"Well that's great baby, thank you for telling me!" Santana laughed, tickling Rachel's sides.

Rachel squealed and wiggled around "Das otay Mami." She said sweetly, after the mean tickle fingers stopped!

Quinn came out a few moments later to greet anyone who was up and see where Rachel had gotten to.

"Hey Q, nice pee?" Santana asked jokingly.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes. "You're a little monkey!" She said lightly, bopping Rachel's nose, making the smaller girl giggle.

"Oo oo ah ah." Rachel made a monkey noise causing Santana and Quinn to smile.

Brittany came out to see her three girls laughing and smiling, it was a lovely sight and one she wished to see every morning She decided it would be funny to sneak up behind Quinn who was standing and poked her hips while making a 'roaring' sound and Quinn nearly shot three feet in the air.

"Britt!" Quinn pouted with her hand on her heart. Brittany just winked and laughed.

"Good morning my lovely ladies and beautiful baby!" Brittany sing-songed with a bright smile, picking Rachel up off of Santana's lap. "How are we this morning?"

"I no no who we is buh I good mommy." Rachel said innocently.

Brittany smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We better get you dressed little monkey!"

"D'essed for what mommy?" Rachel asked with a tilt of her head.

Brittany's face dropped a little, she forgot they were going to have to have a chat with Rachel about today.

"Well if we sit down, we can talk about what's going to happen today." Brittany tried to hide all signs of being nervous but big Rachel was picking up on them, causing little Rachel to fuss.

Rachel wiggled and whined in Brittany's arms, who tried to keep her in place. "Mommy down." She whimpered.

Brittany looked a little confused, usually Rachel was fussing to be picked up, not put down.

"No talk, I 'tay here." Rachel said defiantly as Brittany sat her down on the sofa. Rachel struggled and managed to run off, to what was now hers and Quinn's room.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I'll go get her, I think she can tell we're all nervous."

She got up and followed Rachel into her room and found a shaking lump under the bed sheet. She frowned and sat down on the bed, rubbing what she could tell was Rachel's back. "Rachiee." Quinn cooed softly as Rachel just whimpered. "Baby what's wrong?"

"No talk." Rachel whimpered out with a shaky voice.

"What don't you want to talk about my love?" Quinn asked with a soft tone.

"I no no dus not guh!" Quinn could hear the shaky tone in Rachel's voice and she slid under the covers to try and stop any tears.

"You think that what we need to tell you about today is not good?" Although Rachel was half right, it wasn't going to be that bad.

Rachel gave a teary nod and hid in Quinn who held her close. "Would you like mama to tell you alone?" She asked.

"No tell." Rachel said wiggling around to get closer to Quinn for comfort.

"Baby, mama needs to tell you so you're nice and prepared okay?" Quinn kept her tone calm and tried to relax.

Rachel just stayed silent but gripped tighter to Quinn's shirt. Quinn waited a moment, just rubbing Rachel's back slowly before talking.

"You and mama are going to go and see Shelby and have a little talk about you to her friend, you know why baby?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel simply shook her head and didn't look up at Quinn at all.

"Because sometimes, our little Rachie can get a bit upset and scared, which is okay because we will always be here to hold you and help you not feel so sad, but Shelby's friend will help us work out why you sometimes feel so icky and help big Rachel feel better so she can come and go whenever she wants and not be afraid." Quinn tired to explain as best as she could but she was worried she didn't explain it right when she felt Rachel quietly crying.

"No big." The small brunette whimpered out.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Rachie, look at mama for a second please." Her tone was firm but kind and Rachel looked up at her with wet lashes and tear stained cheeks. "You can be little whenever you want or need to be and we will always look after you, big or little, that will never ever change."

Rachel played with Quinn's hair as a silent acknowledgment and to show that she trusted what her mama was saying, she was just scared.

Just then, bear decided to pay them a visit and a tiny padding of paws was heard and a small, high pitched meow followed. Rachel sat up and pick the tiny white kitten up and placed her in between her and Quinn.

Quinn could see the girl breakout into a small smile when the kitten snuggled up to Rachel as she gently stroked her.

"She likes you a lot baby doesn't she?" Quinn said smiling.

"It cos we bof cute." Rachel said innocently.

Quinn giggled a little. "Oh is that so?" She asked teasingly.

"Uh huh mama buh I a iddle cuter." Rachel said seriously.

Quinn placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Of course you are baby."

* * *

"Mami no!" Rachel said defiantly, kicking her legs on the changing mat she was laying on, on the floor.

"Stay still please Mami needs to put your diaper on!" Santana was trying her best to stay patient with the three year old but she had been playing up all morning. First not letting Quinn get her dressed, then not letting Brittany feed her breakfast, now this!

"No!" Rachel kicked her legs again, almost kicking Santana in the stomach.

Santana sighed and stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "Baby, Mami knows you're scared but I promise you, you'll be safe and mama will be with you the whole time and Shelby's friend is really nice!" She tried to sound enthusiastic but it was only the morning and they were already exhausted with Rachel's behaviour.

Rachel saw her Mami getting annoyed at her and she complied with a small whimper. Santana lent over to kiss her lightly on the forehead before quickly changing her. "Up you get and we can cuddle on the couch until mama is ready."

Rachel followed Santana to the sofa and clambered onto her lap before wiggling around until she was comfortable. They laid there in peaceful silence for a while with Santana running her hands through Rachel's hair.

Santana noticed Rachel opening and closing her mouth then she started to fuss again. "Baby?" She asked softly.

"Binky." Rachel pouted and Santana kissed her forehead before getting up and placing Rachel back down on the sofa. She quickly went into Quinn's room, before the blonde got out of the shower, and grabbed one of Rachel's binky's and her boo.

Lifting Rachel back into her lap, Santana wiped the rubber nipple along Rachel's lips and the girl took it straight away, snuggling up to Santana with her 'boo' placed firmly in her hand.

Brittany came out a few minutes later and smiled widely at the sight in front of her. She let out a little 'aww' and Santana gave a shy smile, she didn't usually show people her soft side because the rest of the world were judgemental idiots, but when she was at home with Brittany, Quinn and now Rachel, they brought out her soft side, she was totally fine with that.

Rachel had her face hidden in Santana's chest and the Latina could feel her shaking a little. She instinctively rubbed soothing circles on the smaller girls back to try and calm her.

"She's shaking." Santana staged whispered to Brittany, who walked over to them and kneeled down next to them.

"Rachie, sweetie, it's going to be okay, you're very safe and all you're going to do today is meet Shelby's friend, her name is Miss July and I've heard she's very lovely and she's helped lots of people just like you." Brittany said in a soft tone, Rachel was staring intently at her, taking in everything she was saying and she seemed to calm down a little.

"So can you be really brave for us and meet Miss July?" Santana added on and Rachel looked at her in thought.

"Mama too?" She asked quietly around her pacifier.

"Yes baby, mama will come with you and stay with you the whole time." Santana told her truthfully.

"Tay I be b'ave." Rachel nodded with a little more confidence.

"Good girl, we are very proud of you." Brittany smiled and got up from her position on the floor as she was starting to ache. She placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead then to Santana's and went into the kitchen to pack Rachel's lunch.

A while later, Santana had just finished reading Rachel a children's Disney book, in hopes of taking her mind off things as she looked at all the beautifully illustrated pages. Quinn came out of her room after she was finished getting ready and Santana felt Rachel tense again. She knew it was time to leave.

"It's okay baby, I promise nothing bad will happen." Santana whispered to Rachel, rubbing her back and repeatedly placing kisses to her forehead.

"You ready boo face?" Quinn said softly, kneeling down in front of Rachel.

Rachel didn't respond she just took her mamas hand and allowed her to put her shoes on. Brittany handed Quinn Rachel's lunch and a bottle of milk that Quinn assumed she could warm up at the place as Shelby did say it was made for people like Rachel.

While Brittany and Santana were talking about what they were going to do that day as Santana only had work at the diner in the evening and Brittany didn't start her new job until next week, Quinn was on the sofa putting her shoes and coat on.

"Come on then baby, let's go!" She used a confident voice in hopes Rachel would feel more relaxed but it didn't seem to work that well.

"Mama wait, boo!" Rachel said quickly running over to the sofa where her rag was and grabbing it. "Tay now 'eady." She said becoming quieter, putting her boo against her face and nuzzling it.

Quinn smiled and held her hand out to Rachel who took it after giving Santana and Brittany a hug.

* * *

"Mama not wan' to!" Rachel sobbed out in the car that was stationed in the parking lot of the address Shelby had given them.

They had been there for just over 5 minutes with Rachel sobbing into the seat and not even letting Quinn touch her to try and calm her down.

"Rachie, baby you need to listen to mama. We have to go in but when we do, you will be very safe and mama will be there the whole time. You can cuddle with me just like we do at home and if you don't want to answer something then you don't have to or if you want me to answer I will do my best but first mama needs you to calm down and then we can go inside." Quinn kept her tone as soft as possible to help Rachel calm down but she had to use some force to try and get her out of the car, they needed to talk to miss July.

Quinn got out the car and walked round to Rachel's side who was sitting in the front facing the back of the chair. "What if mama carries you?" She coaxed, knowing Rachel loved being carried.

Rachel carried on crying and Quinn sighed and decided to call Shelby.

"Hello?" Shelby said through the other end of the phone.

"Hi Shelby, I'm just in the parking lot but Rachel's had a bit of a meltdown in the car about coming in and she won't get out of the car or even let me comfort her!" The blonde rushed out in a panic.

"Hey hey hey, first of all I want you to take a breather and calm down. She won't be calm unless you are." Shelby heard Quinn take a deep breath and then she continued. "Right okay, has she got all the things she needs for comfort?"

"Yes, she's got her pacifier but she spat it out and she got her rag but she's still crying her heart out." Shelby could hear the blondes worry for her baby and she decided to go out and help her.

"I'm just coming my love, I'll be out in a few minutes." Shelby informed her.

"Thank you, my car is the blue one but you'll see us." Quinn said before she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Shelby came out and rushed over to Quinn. "Miss July said she has cleared her schedule for the day so we don't need to rush anything." The brunette said which relaxed Quinn a little.

"Look Rachie, Shelby's here. She wanted to come out to see you and make sure you know how safe you are." Quinn cooed and it got Rachel's attention.

"That's tight honey, nothing bad, no big questions today, Miss July is a very kind lady and she just wants to get to know you today, just like she does with all the littles she helps!" Shelby said, running her hands though Rachel's hair to move it out of her face and then wiping her tears.

"He'p ova's?" Rachel sniffled out confusedly, there were other people like her that miss July helps?

"Yes baby, there's lots of people like you and Miss July helps them and sometimes Shelby does too, but Shelby thought it would be easier for you to talk to someone you don't know yet." Quinn said calmly and Rachel finally turned around on her seat and held her arms out to be carried.

"Mama." She said making grabbing motions towards Quinn. The blonde playfully rolled her eyes and hoisted Rachel onto her hip. Rachel's head went straight to her shoulder and she put the pacifier that was in her hand back in her mouth.

"We need to get you a stroller missy!" Quinn cooed lightly.

"Would you like me to carry your bag Quinn?" Shelby asked, referring to the large bag Quinn had packed with all Rachel's things in them.

* * *

Shelby let them into the room and gave Quinn a quick hug and placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "I've told Miss July all the things she needs to know but no details just the situation okay? You've got nothing to worry about." She told Quinn quietly before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving the room.

Quinn looked around at the large but cozy room in awe. The soft cream carpets felt almost bouncy under her feet and the room was filled with baby things and it pretty much looked like any child's nursery apart from the furniture was bigger. There was a crib in the corner of the room, toys neatly placed around the room and a book shelf with hundreds of children's books. Also, by the crib there was a cozy rocking chair and opposite that was a TV and Quinn spotted a changing table. There was a fridge on the other side of the room along with some cabinets and a bottle warmer.

Miss July came out of the room on the side of the nursery and smiled "Hi loves, I'm Miss July, nice to meet you." She gestured towards them for Quinn to follow her with Rachel, all the while Rachel was hidden in Quinn's chest with no signs of looking up to see Miss July.

"Hi Miss July, I'm Quinn and this is Rachel, thank you for agreeing to see us." Quinn tried to stay formal, she wasn't really sure how this worked.

Cassandra sat down on a comfy arm chair and Quinn sat opposite her on the couch. "You can call me Cassie, it's lovely to meet you." Cassie looked over at Rachel who was straddling Quinn's lap, completely stiff in her arms. The only movement Quinn could feel from her was a rapid suckling of her pacifier. "And it's lovely to meet you too Rachel!" She kept her tone light in hope that the young girl would at least look at her but no avail, she was expecting that anyway.

"Rachie, can you say hi to Cassie please baby?" Quinn asked kindly but Rachel just whimpered and held onto Quinn tighter. What was Rachel so afraid of? Quinn thought.

"It's okay my love, you don't have to say or do anything you just cuddle with your mama while we talk." Cassandra said softly.

Rachel seemed to relax ever so slightly if the slowing down of her suckling was anything to go by.

"So, Shelby has told me something's but I really wanted to get to know you and Rachel from scratch so you feel comfortable telling me anything you want and nothing leaves this room unless we have agreed it can, how's that sound?" Cassandra asked.

"That sounds good, thank you again and for clearing you schedule, you didn't need to do that." Quinn said politely.

"It's fine honestly, I didn't want to rush into anything." The older blonde said, getting up to refill her glass of water. "Would you like a drink?" She asked directing her gaze towards Quinn.

"Water is fine please." Quinn smiled.

"What about you Rachel? Would you like a drink sweetheart?" Quinn noticed the automatic change in Cassie's voice that herself, Brittany and Santana took on when talking to Rachel. It was a soft voice that she responded best to.

Rachel simply shook her head against Quinn's chest, she just wanted to go home.

"Use your words please baby." Quinn said kindly but firmly.

"Home!" Rachel whimpered out.

"No, not yet baby, we won't be too long I promise." Quinn tired not to make too much of a fuss over Rachel, as hard as it was, the more she did make a fuss the more upset Rachel would get. "Mama brought you a baba would you like that?" Quinn asked Rachel, rubbing slow, soothing circles on her back.

Rachel nodded against Quinn but didn't make any verbal requests. "Words please Rachie." Quinn repeated.

"Ess pee." Rachel whispered so softly Quinn only just heard it. It was the youngest Quinn had ever heard Rachel and she wondered if she had regressed even further.

"Good girl. Mama just needs to get up and warm your milk up I'll be right back." Quinn said as she stood up. When she went to put Rachel down the small brunette burst into tears and held onto Quinn as tight as she could.

"Ma!" Rachel whimpered through her tears and Quinn just held her close and bounced her slightly on her hip.

"Hey hey, calm down baby, mamas not going anywhere I promise." Quinn was at a loss with what to do as Rachel kept crying into her. Sure she was always more attached to Quinn but she'd never quite been this clingy.

Cassandra walked over to the pair and thought for a moment. "Quinn, this is going to sound awful but what I want you to do is put her down on the couch and go make her a bottle."

"She won't let me, I just tried." Quinn said nervously.

"I need her to know that you're not going anywhere because she's afraid of that. So what I want you to do is just put her down and it's okay if she cries, she's very safe here but she needs to realise that okay?" Cassandra explained.

Quinn took a deep breath and quickly put Rachel down on the sofa. The smaller brunette cried out for her mama but Cassandra told her to just go and make the bottle and make sure Rachel could still hear her.

"You can talk to her my love, let her know you're not going anywhere." Cassandra informed Quinn.

Quinn listened to Cassandra and did as told. "Rachie, mama's right here I'm not going anywhere, just warming up your milk." She cooed a bit louder so the girl could hear her but Rachel wasn't listening to her and she had her head hidden in the back of the sofa, sobbing her heart out.

"Baby, listen to mama you're okay." Quinn continued to talk to Rachel while making her bottle and the brunette finally looked up to see her mama hadn't left.

Rachel put her arms out and made grabbing motions with her hands. "Mama, mama!" She whimpered.

Quinn walked back over and sat next to Rachel on the sofa. The latter immediately crawled onto her lap and Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"See mama didn't leave did I?" Quinn said softly and Rachel shook her head no. "You're very safe here I promise." The blonde kissed Rachel's forehead and she finally calmed down.

"That was brilliant Quinn, you did that perfectly." Cassandra praised.

Quinn merely smiled, not really feeling that she did a good job because Rachel was so upset but at least she had calmed down.

Rachel put her small hands round Quinn's and guided the bottle to her mouth, facing in towards Quinn's chest like she always did.

"So Quinn, if you don't mind I'd like to start off just asking you a few questions. Rachie, if you have any questions or anything you'd like to say while me and your mama talk that's perfectly fine but if you don't want to talk that's also fine." Cassandra smiled when Rachel moved her mouth away from the bottle and looked at her briefly in recognition before she went back to slowly suckling.

"So how long has Rachel been staying with you Quinn?" Cassie asked politely.

"Um... Since November time we-Brittany found her. So about two months."

Cassandra nodded and hummed. "How was she when you first found her?"

"She was very scared and shy and she had bruises on her body and a bad leg but it's all healed now." Quinn squeezed Rachel lightly for comfort. "We've all known Rachel since high school and we were pretty close in our last year." She smiled.

They went on like this for a while with Cassandra trying to understand the situation and help Rachel in the best way possible.

* * *

"Well Quinn, it sounds like you Brittany and Santana are doing a great job in looking after Rachel but there lots of things I can do to help her and most importantly find out what happened to her." Cassandra concluded.

By this time Rachel had gotten slightly more confident in the fact that she was at least looking at Cassie but as soon as Cassandra mentioned what happened to her she tensed and her breathing picked up rapidly. Quinn noticed she was off in her head somewhere and not at all focused.

"Rachie?" Quinn said softly, shaking Rachel a little in attempt to get her to focus.

Rachel seemed too far gone to hear Quinn she was shaking uncontrollably and she had tears streaming down her cheeks and every so often she would flinch with her eyes squeezed shut as she went deep into a flash back.

_"Get over here slut!" His voice boomed through the house and Rachel whimpered from her bed and slowly made her way to the dinner table. "Faster! I haven't got all fucking day!"_

_Rachel sped up her pace and rushed to sit down in her place, always below him._

_"Now you're going to eat this entire plate of food in five minutes or I swear to God I will beat you much harder than last time, am I clear?!" He shouted so close to her she had to move back just to breathe._

_She nodded with a little whimper at the steaming hot food in front of her and her eyes went wide when she saw what he was taking out of his pocket._

_"And just so you don't get any ideas about running away again I got you a little present." He smirked, God she hated that smirk but she was too scared to ever react or say anything to him, she could never get away._

_He handcuffed one of Rachel's arms to the chair and stood next to her, towering over her._

_Luckily for Rachel with the conversation and handcuffing the food probably cooled down a little bit but she knew it would still be burning hot. She guessed it was better than no food at all like the week before, her stomach hurt._

_She began to eat it, whimpering when it burnt the roof of her mouth, this was a new thing he had started and Rachel was just terrified._

_She carried on shovelling in the sausage casserole to make it in time for the five minutes, she might throw up or scold her mouth but it was better than a beating from him._

_She managed to finish it in time, her mouth burning so much her eyes were watering and her wrist hurt from how tight the cuff was on her._

_"Wow, what a greedy girl you are. Seeing as you ate that so fast you'd want some more right?" His patronising tone used to get to Rachel and make her lash out in the first month or so but now it was nowhere near one of her main problems._

_"Please, no more I'll do anything, I swear I'll be good!" Rachel begged, tears streaming down her face._

_He smirked at her again and undid the hand cuff. "Fine slut you're done, go to bed." He said slapping her hard around the face for no reason. He walked away without another word but at least he was gone._

_Rachel ran back to her room and shut her door, falling onto her bed and breaking into heart wrenching sobs. Why was he doing this to her? He had been so nice in the first few weeks when they dated but as soon as he persuaded her to move in, as she didn't really have a place of her own, the abusing began. It started off with a few slaps and those slaps turned into closed fist and then these twisted fantasies of torturing her and she almost couldn't take it anymore, it had only been two months._

Rachel gasped as she tried to get her breath back, she didn't know where she was only that someone was rocking her but she couldn't seem to focus.

"Baby girl look at mama, you're safe, it's okay." She heard a familiar voice and cried out, her head hurt and she was going between her head and the real world.

Quinn pressed Rachel's ears against her chest, as instructed by Cassie, so Rachel could hear her heart beat.

Rachel suddenly cried out and started to focus on Quinn, her mama as holding her, she wasn't alone in her old room anymore.

"Shh, mama's here baby, nice deep breaths for me." Quinn cooed and Rachel looked up at her with scared eyes.

"Mama tared." She whimpered.

"I know boo, you're very safe okay? Mamas holding you real tight and Cassie is in the room and it's very safe, I will always keep you safe." Quinn kissed Rachel forehead repeatedly as she rocked her and Rachel eventually calmed down.

"Where did you go little one?" Cassandra asked softy.

Rachel just whimpered and hid herself in Quinn. "Do you want to talk about it baby?" The blonde pushed softly but Rachel merely shook her head.

"Binky." She whimpered.

Quinn picked up the pacifier that Rachel had dropped on the couch and popped it in her own mouth before running it along Rachel's lips, who took it immediately and nuzzled her boo which calmed her down considerably.

"Does she use that often Quinn?" Cassandra asked. Quinn looked up at her confusedly. "Her pacifier, I mean."

Quinn nodded slightly. "She uses it at night time mostly but she does ask for during the day if she's nervous or just wants comfort." She replied, running her fingers through Rachel's hair, who was nearly asleep. Quinn checked the time, they had been there for over two hours and the girl must have been worn out due to her panic attack.

Cassie nodded. She was mostly just curious to know how much Rachel depended on it to relax.

"Well I think that's all for today, next time we can start on the more serious things but I won't push too much don't worry." Cassandra said reassuringly.

Quinn smiled at her as she threw a couple of things in her bag. "How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"Leave it my love, we didn't do much today." Cassandra said waving her off.

"Thank you Cassie." Quinn smiled again. "Same time next week?" She asked, lifting Rachel up.

"Yes I think that would suit." Cassandra led them out and Shelby helped Quinn out to her car.

Rachel was buckled in and they said their goodbyes. By the time they were half way home Rachel had fallen asleep in what Quinn thought looked like a very uncomfortable position. It crossed her mind as to whether she should try and buy a Rachel sized car seat.


End file.
